From Where I'm Standing
by ninalasvegas
Summary: AU. Katniss has just started a new job as a journalist for a high profile publication and Peeta is a freelance photographer working for the same company that falls for Katniss instantly. She's completely focused on her career, but he's determined to make her admit her true feelings. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's POV

I smell her before I see her.

The soft scent of cedar and vanilla wafts in as the door slowly drifts open. When I finally see her she's slowly facing from one direction to the other as if she's lost. Her chestnut hair is in a side braid; it's a little bit messy and small pieces are poking out. A black skirt hugging her slim hips hits her above the knee and she has a white button up shirt tucked into it. Her feet are adorned in a pair of cherry red heels flaunting her shapely calves. When she steps onto the elevator and makes eye contact with me I suck in a breath of air.

Her eyes. Her beautiful eyes see straight into my soul and shine grey like the calm after a storm. Thick black lashes surround them and I can't look away. I'm transfixed by her small shy smile and her eyes that show strength even as they avert my gaze.

She's beautiful.

* * *

Katniss' POV

This guy is seriously creeping me out.

He's cute, there's no doubt about that. Tousled blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes and a broad back with muscular arms. He's wearing dark wash jeans and a white polo underneath a grey cardigan. Classic yet trendy.

He's still staring at me.

I back up into the wall of the elevator pressing myself into the corner. He clears his throat and continues to watch me comfortably while I fidget awkwardly. He smiles. I frown. His eyebrows raise up at my expression and he chuckles while my cheeks burn. Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"What are you staring at?" My voice fills the elevator and I can feel my temper trying to get the best of me. It's only first day here and the she-hulk is trying to come out. _Get a grip, Katniss_.

"What floor?"

Silence. "Oh God." I hang my head in embarrassment and let out a long breath of air. I slowly lift my eyes to meet his and give a half hearted smile. "Seven, please." He gives me a short nod and pushes the button for me before turning away to face the elevator doors. "I'm sorry."

He nods but doesn't turn to face me. "You're new." He glances over his shoulder at me and grins. His blue eyes sparkle and he winks. "Don't worry, it's not too bad here. You'll fit right in." His voice is warm and inviting as he turns back to wait for the doors to open.

I smooth out my skirt and check the time on my watch as the elevator pauses on my floor. The stranger steps to the side and I nod at him before stepping out. I stand in the lobby for a moment taking in my surroundings. Desks littered with magazine covers and sticky notes are prominent everywhere. The sound of typing resonates through the room as does quiet chatter and the smell of coffee. I take in a deep breath of air and breathe it in to remember this moment.

If all goes according to plan this is the beginning of the rest of my life: my dream job as a writer for one of the most prominent magazines in the country. After years of interviews and applications and countless recommendations from past professors and editors I have finally been granted a position as journalist at a highly respected place of publication. From here I can only go up. I am guaranteed to succeed if I work hard enough.

"Need help finding where to go?" I nearly jump out of my skin as I turn to find the stranger from the elevator standing right behind me. I didn't even hear him get off the elevator with me; has he been standing right behind me this whole time?

* * *

Peeta's POV

She looks confused for a moment before she answers. "I'm not sure where to go. I think need to talk to someone named Ellie?" She digs in her purse for a moment before pulling out a small slip of paper and reads out a name written on it. "Oh, wait. Effie. Effie Trinkett. Do you know where he is?"

God she's adorable.

"I know where she is, yes." Her lips set in a thin line as she nods at me. "Come on, follow me. I have to go see her anyways." I adjust my messenger bag as I walk us down a long hallway to Effie's office. "So... What will your position be here at _Mockingjay_?"

"I'll be a journalist. Other than that I don't know complete details, but my past jobs I loved to travel for my stories. I'm hoping I'll be able to do that here." Her eyes watch the floor as we walk and she fidgets with her skirt nervously.

"What other publications have you worked for?"

"I was an intern at _Time _magazine and worked for them for awhile, but I needed a change of scenery. I loved my job but I knew that wasn't where I needed to be."

"I hear you came highly recommended by your editors."

She looks up and smiles. "They'll always be my other family. I learned a lot from them during my time there." She brushes a loose stand of hair behind her ear and checks her watch again before digging through her bag yet again. She pulls out a tube of Chapstick and gently runs it across her lips; I can smell the light vanilla scent from where I walk next to her.

Vanilla always has been a favorite of mine.

We come to Effie's door and I knock once before opening the door allowing her to walk in before me. Her assistant, Glimmer, is talking on her headset as we approach her desk.

"Oh, I know. He seriously sat there and didn't even offer to buy me a drink after dinner, like I wasn't good enough for his company. I mean, hello? Have you seen this ass?" I clear my throat loudly and she looks up at me before rolling her eyes. She flips open a large planner and sighs loudly. "Listen, Clove, I'm going to have to let you go. I have company." She pauses. "Of course. I'll call you in a little bit after I get done with this. It shouldn't take long. Kisses!"

She hits a button and then turns her attention towards us. She looks down at the planner and smiles up at me. "Peeta, I see you have an appointment today but I'm not sure Effie will have time for your, uh," she looks up and down at the girl next to me, "friend here." She smiles at her, slightly narrowing her eyes. "I'm sure you understand."

"Actually-"

"My name is Katniss," she interrupts. "Today is my first day and I'm supposed to report here first thing." She flashes a sugary sweet smile laced with acid. "I'm sure you understand."

I bite my lip to hold back a grin trying to break across my face. Finally, someone who can put Glimmer in her place. Most people stutter and stammer around her but obviously Katniss has no problems beating around the bush. I'm liking her more and more right now.

Glimmer pushes a button and speaks into her headset again. "Effie, it's time for your appointment with Peeta. The new girl is here for you as well." Glimmer listens for a few moments before nodding to herself, scribbling down a few notes on a sticky pad. "Yes, ma'am." Another pause. "Sounds good. I'll send them in." She hangs up and nods, gesturing for us to proceed to Effie's office door.

* * *

Katniss' POV

My new boss is crazy.

Not particularly a bad crazy, but the kind of crazy where you love her one minute and want to run away screaming the next. She dresses a bit strangely- when we walk in she has on a bright pink military style blazer on and a black ruffled shirt with sky high stilettos. Her blonde hair is curly and pink highlights peek through in some places. She's eccentric, that much is obvious. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

After we formally introduce ourselves, she excitedly pulls me outside down the hallway and back to the area where everyone is working, showing me to my new desk.

"This is where you'll probably be living during your time here. When you're not here, you'll be eating or sleeping or off interviewing people. Aren't you excited? We're ever so happy to have you here!" Her huge smile is genuine and I can't help but give her a small smile back.

I mean, I'm excited, but geez.

Someone at the next desk rolls his eyes and makes eye contact with me, winking, before turning back to his computer to type. I look back at Effie but she's still babbling about the office and how happy I'll be here. Wanting to get started already, I interrupt her.

"So what's my first assignment?"

She pauses. "Your first assignment! Oh dear, I haven't even told you your first assignment yet. My apologies, I'm a terrible boss sometimes. I tend to have a bit of a case of ADD so if I start babbling please feel welcome to interrupt me. This one time I was going around introducing a new employee to everyone and-"

I laugh. "Effie. You're doing it again."

Her cheeks flush pink and she chuckles. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Everdeen." She lifts up a few sheets of paper on my desk and hands them to me. "This is your first assignment. Nothing too crazy for your first story here; just a short article on a non profit that feeds the homeless and poor. The owner was caught using donated funds for the program to reward himself for his hard work. You're meeting him tomorrow and our photographer will meet you there to get a few shots. Have it in to me by the deadline on the sheet."

"Sounds good."

"I need to get back to talk to Peeta, but if you have any questions at all dear just come see me. Don't let grouchy Glimmer keep you away, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"By the way, that desk there is mahogany. Feel special."

I laugh again, smiling at her. "I'll try not to stab it with a knife or anything." As she goes back to her office, I pull my seat out and slowly sink down in it, memorizing the roll of the wheels on the floor and the coolness of the desk underneath my fingertips. I turn on the computer in front of me and begin going through the files in front of me to do some background research on my story.

I hear a deep voice clear his throat and look over at the guy from earlier that winked at me. He's smiling at me again and not doing anything to hide it; normally I'd look away and ignore him but his desk is right next to mine, maybe 5 feet away, making it impossible not to notice.

"My name is Cato," he says, extending his hand as he leans forward a bit to extend it. I shake it and nod.

"Katniss." I look back down to my pile of papers. He clears his throat again and I begrudgingly look up again.

"Where did you transfer here from?" His eyes watch me and I feel them travel down the front of my shirt over my chest. I sit up straighter making sure not to show off any cleavage and cross my arms to deter his eyes. I take in his appearance. His clothes are obviously expensive- tailored just for him and fitted perfectly. His blonde hair is spiky and his grin is cocky and he seems a bit too self assured.

This is a man probably used to getting exactly what he wants, when he wants it.

I don't like him already.

"_Time_." I keep staring at the information provided so far and begin typing up notes on my computer, not initiating any further conversation. I hear a familiar voice and I look up to see Peeta getting onto the elevator with Effie. They're both laughing as they step on and when the doors close I feel a slight pang of disappointment. I shake my head and glance back at the screen in front of me.

Apparently Cato has other ideas of where my attention should be.

"So, you want to get a drink tonight? I can show you the ropes and fill you in about things here at _Mockingjay_."

I snort. Yeah, I'm sure you want to show me the ropes alright. "I have plans."

"Tomorrow night then."

_Dear God, can't he take a hint? _"No thanks."

His eyes narrow and they flicker towards the elevator. "I saw you come off the elevator with Mellark. Watch out for him, he's got a reputation around here."

I roll my eyes and keep typing without looking at Cato. "Oh, does he now?" I've dated guys like Cato. They think they're the shit and know everything when in reality the only thing they have going for them is looks, if they're lucky. Cato was probably raised getting everything he wanted and he most likely picked on kids that weren't cool or not rich. He's not worth my time. Period.

"Oh yeah. He puts on this innocent facade and then ditches the girl after they seal the deal. I'd stay away from him if I were you." Is he seriously trying to tell me who to spend time with? Peeta seemed nothing but sincere, but then, first impressions aren't always everything. Either way I'd much rather be trapped in a room with him than Cato any day.

"I'll do that, Cato. Thanks for having my best interests at heart," I say sarcastically.

"Of course."

Peeta's face flickers into my head again and I remember his blue eyes and the sincerity behind them. He never once tried to hit on me, and when Effie dragged me out of the office he wished me luck. He doesn't exactly seem like the heartbreaking type, honestly. I shake his face out of my head and continue with my work.

Hours later my tummy begins to growl at me, begging for food. I check the time and decide it's time for a lunch break. I log off my computer and gather my things to go to the deli across the street that I know has a killer turkey sandwich with my name on it. As I stand, Cato does too; I groan inwardly and try to avoid eye contact.

"Lunch break, huh? Where are you going?"

_Lie, Katniss, lie_. "Um, I've got a lunch date with someone up the street."

"Not Fox cafe, by any chance? I'm going there now. Maybe I could join you." Damn it. Go figure the one place I want to go is where this douche bag hides out on his lunch break.

"No, somewhere else. Gotta run, bye!" I make a quick dash for the stairs so I don't have to be stuck in an enclosed space with him. As I make my way down seven flights of stairs I remind myself to bring a pair of tennis shoes or find sneakier ways of escaping the building so that Cato doesn't notice so I can enjoy the elevator.

A few minutes later I officially hate my high heels. Damn these four inch Christian Louboutin heels. Damn you, crafty thrift store that had these stowed away in a corner for me to find. Damn you all and my addiction to shoes.

As I limp around the corner on the street outside I smell vanilla and cocoa and sugar and my mouth waters. Following the scent, I drag my feet to a tiny shop called Dent de Lion. I make my way inside and instantly the smell of heaven greets me.

The place is small but cozy; the walls are painted a gorgeous shade of orange and dark wooden furniture accents everything. Artwork is hanging on the walls: an assortment of photography and paintings. Local artists' work most likely. I walk up to the display case and study the mixture of sandwiches, paninis, cakes and miscellaneous sweets. A large chalkboard hanging above the cash register behind everything shows daily specials written in beautiful handwriting.

A cheery man with a big smile comes out to greet me. "Hey there! How can I help you today?" He's around 6 feet tall and has dark blonde hair; his chin is covered in facial hair and his dimples peek through.

"Yeah, it's my first time here and I'm starving. What do you recommend? I'm on my lunch break."

"Well, do you want a sandwich or soup?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"My kind of customer," he chuckles. "Our tomato apple soup is a best seller. It's got slow cooked apples and carrots in a tomato soup; sounds funky but I haven't met anyone who didn't like it. If you want something a bit more hearty I'd go for our red bell pepper and chicken pesto panini. Can't go wrong with that either. And our desserts are what we're known for, so if you have a sweet tooth I'd try one of our raspberry dark chocolate brownies."

"Dear God," I mutter, "what have I gotten myself into?" He laughs and waits for me to decide. I pause for a second before making my decision. "I'll try the tomato apple soup. And a glass of water, please." As he turns to go to the kitchen I call out to him. "And I'll take one of those brownies, too!" He throws his arm in the air and gives me a thumbs up as he rounds the corner into the kitchen.

He continues talking to me from in the kitchen. Since the place is small, he only has to raise his voice a little. "Find a seat and rest your feet. I'll bring it out to you and I'll bring you the ticket when you're done." I look around and decide on a seat facing the window. I pull out a book and pull the chair in front of me just a bit closer so I can prop up my feet. Immediately they feel twenty times better. I sigh contentedly and rub my temples gently to relieve a bit of pressure. The smell of apples drifts through the air and I inhale deeply.

That food can't get out here fast enough.

* * *

Peeta's POV

I see her as I'm rounding the corner to the shop. The sunlight floats in over her cheeks making her look ethereal and it makes my heart flutter for a moment. I pause for a half second and walk in quietly when I see her rubbing her temples. I hope her first day is going well. I've heard that Cato guy can be a bit of a nuisance for women in the office.

Maybe those are the kinds of guys she usually goes for.

I walk to the kitchen and put down my bag. "Hey, Dad. you need help with anything?" I slip an apron on over my head and glance outside. No other customers but Katniss. I doubt he'll even need me today. I wash my hands and dry them off before waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, can you take that soup out to the girl outside? You know, the cute one with the heels?" Here we go again. Dad is always trying to set me up with cute customers but I never take the bait. Besides, asking out a customer could be a danger for our business. One offended person and we could have a sexual harassment claim on us.

"Stop, Dad. She just started at _Mockingjay_ today."

"Really? Have you talked to her?"

"More or less."

He studies me for a second and shrugs. "That soup won't wait forever, son." I shake my head and pick up the tray holding the bowl of soup and slowly make my way to her table. Her head is tilted down reading a book and I clear my throat as I come near her.

Apparently my sole purpose in life is to scare the living daylights out of her because she jumps again like earlier when we got off the elevator. I chuckle and shake my head before placing her soup and glass of water down in front of her. "You know, they say only guilty people scare easily."

She rolls her eyes and pulls the bowl towards her. "Sorry, I was in the zone reading."

"Don't apologize. My bad. Enjoy the soup."

"Do you work here and at Mockingjay?" She stirs the soup around with her spoon and waits for my answer.

"My Dad owns this place. I just help out sometimes. Dent de Lion is kind of my other home," I chuckle. "I mostly bake here and my Dad runs everything else and makes the food."

"Dent de Lion. Is that French?"

"It is. It's a loose translation of the word dandelion. It's my Dad's favorite plant." I pick off some sugar from the front of my apron and look up to find Katniss watching me.

She nods. "It has a nice zing to it." Her fingers linger on her glass of water and she rubs the condensation between her fingertips.

"How's your first day going so far?"

"Not bad, thanks. The guy next to me I could do without, though."

A slow smile spreads across my lips. "Aw, he can't be that bad."

"Let's just say his eyes linger a bit too long on certain body parts and he can't exactly take a hint when a girl says no."

_What_? "Have you said anything to Effie? Do you want me to say something?"

"Oh geez, no. I can handle it, trust me. I've had to deal with skeeze balls before." She takes a sip of her water and places the glass back down. "Listen. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to unload silly office drama on you. It's really inappropriate of me." She smoothes down the front of her shirt and looks at me apprehensively.

"No, Cato is the one being inappropriate. You're fine, don't worry about it."

"How did you know I was talking about Cato?"

Shit. _Well, Katniss, when I was leaving today I searched around the office till I saw what desk you were sitting at. I saw him right next to you and basically was creeping on you._"Well, he has a bit of a reputation at _Mockingjay_. We'll leave it at that."

She smiles and chuckles but doesn't say anything. Her eyes flicker up to meet mine and for the millionth time today I can't think of anything to say as I stand there like an idiot in front of her. I smile at her and I can feel my cheeks flush slightly before I finally think of something to say.

"Well, if you need me I'll be in the back."

_Smooth, Peeta. Real smooth_.

She nods and I turn to leave her as she lifts the spoon to her lips. I hear a sharp intake of breath and I spin around expecting her to be grasping her lips from the soup being too hot, but instead she's smiling and her eyes are closed, her head tilted back as if she's in ecstasy.

_Damn, she's sexy._

"This. This right here. This is the best soup I've ever had," she groans. She takes another sip and look at me. "Sorry, I'm like a fat kid when I eat. I love food." Her grey eyes go back down to her soup and she eyes the brownie sitting in front of her. She picks off a piece and tastes it; her eyes roll in the back of her head and she smiles at me. With her mouth still full, she picks up her brownie and lifts it up in my direction. "Want some?"

I know right then that no matter what happens, I'm going to fall for this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss' POV

At 8am I take the subway to meet Jonathon Marvel for our interview. It's raining today and the streets are glowing with the reflections of water off the pavement. The other passengers on the train are quiet as I adjust my purple dress and slowly sip on my pumpkin spice latte. Without coffee to begin my day I'm a cranky mess.

I review my notes and questions I need to ask him. Marvel began Need to Feed with seemingly good intentions; he recruited other people to begin a kitchen to feed those in need while accepting donations from various givers. The foundation grew larger and larger and was widely known as being a non profit organization; however, the person in charge of funding began noticing that large amounts of money were being withdrawn from the account for Need to Feed and no one knew where it was disappearing to.

Noticing that Marvel all of a sudden had money for expensive vacations, people began asking questions. Marvel got defensive and people became angry that their money was disappearing. Police got involved and Marvel was arrested but let out on bail. The court proceedings begin next week. He is accused of felony theft by deception.

I pull on my black blazer over my dress. My purple and black pumps click the floor as I stand to get off the subway at my stop and I open my umbrella as I come up the stairs to the streets surface.

I unfold the paper holding directions to Marvels apartment and head towards a huge building that looks like it was made for people like Donald Trump. I check the address again but everything is correct. When I head into the lobby I check in with the attendant before going up thirteen floors to meet him.

Stepping into the hallway I'm instantly surrounded by marble everything- marble floors, marble walls, tables holding marble figurines. I knock on his door and wait but I hear nothing inside. Finally, I knock again and the door swings open. The man standing before me is tall and slender and dressed impeccably for someone who is about to go on trial in a week for a felony. He smiles cheerfully at me as if he has no care in the world and extends a hand.

"Call me Marvel. You must be Katniss."

"Nice to meet you. May I come in?"

"Of course! How rude of me, come on in," he says, stepping aside as I make my way into the foyer of his home.

Not apartment.

Home.

When I think of apartments I think of cozy and sometimes shabby places where you fight with your landlord, not a place where everything is architecturally perfect and shining and pristine. It looks like it was designed by a professional with its matching leather couches and chairs seated at the huge table set up in the dining room.

"Your place is beautiful," I murmur as I place my things down on the table. My eyes keep drifting towards the window overlooking the whole city; the horizon stretches across and water sparkles in contrast with the urban cityscape.

"Thank you. I quite enjoy it myself," he chuckles. "Shall we get started? I have an appointment in about an hour and I still have some things I need to get to before then." He's trying to brush me off already? Someone has definitely got some things to hide.

I am about to have a field day with this man.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Marvel is fuming and his ears have turned red. True to form, I have stayed calm and collected as I verbally degraded him with questions. At first he tried to laugh off everything and act like it was all a big joke but he quickly learned I was there to do business, not make friends.

"Thanks Marvel. I'll let myself out now."

"The hell you are, you rude, conniving bi-"

A loud knock at the sounds sounds and he jumps, turning around. Looking at me warily he looks through the peephole and sighs. "Another one of you? I forgot about the damn photographer." He opens the door and Peeta stands before him with a flushed look on his face. Peeta looks angry but he doesn't acknowledge it.

"I'll only take a second, Marvel. Katniss, do you mind helping me set up?"

I'm dumbfounded for a moment before I collect myself and nod at him. Marvel stands in the doorway to let Peeta in before slamming the door shut and excusing himself for a moment in his bedroom. I carry a few heavy bags in for Peeta and sit on a chair while he begins fumbling around inside of one.

"What are you doing here? Effie didn't tell me you were coming, she said the photographer..." I stop talking as he pulls out a camera from one bag. He winks at me and lifts up a lens to the body of it, snapping it into place. A large weird looking thing connects to the top of the camera and he holds the camera up snapping a few practice shots before pausing for a moment.

"Do you mind standing over by that window? I'm just trying to figure out where the best lighting is in this place," he murmurs as he adjusts a few knobs. I run a hand down my braid and step over to stand looking out at the horizon before me. Cars drive through the streets and people step through the crosswalk at the intersection below us. While I'm still looking out the window, I hear the camera beep and the lens shutter click. Surprised, I look at the camera; he snaps another picture of me.

"Well at least let me smile or something, Peeta," I glower at him. I straighten my back and turn to face him but he clucks his tongue at me and shakes his head.

"Trust me, natural is best." I narrow my eyes at him but he holds up his camera at me and smiles. "I don't get paid to do this for nothing you know. I know what I'm doing," he says with a hint of humor in his voice. I roll my eyes and he clicks the shutter again. "I heard what Marvel was saying to you when I knocked on the door. Are you okay?"

I lift a hand to finger the tip of my braid and look out the window again. _Click_. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had much worse... I tend to be brutal when I'm interviewing someone." My fingers still touching my braid, I look over my shoulder at him and give him a gentle half smile. _Click_. "Thanks for asking."

* * *

Peeta's POV

Maybe I'm biased, but this girl is so photogenic it's unreal.

The light bounces subtlety off her cheeks and the tips of her fingers are illuminated perfectly as I frame the shot through the viewfinder of my camera. _Click_. She looks down at the floor, scuffing her heel on the floor. I zoom the camera out to frame her whole body in the shot. _Click_.

A voice clears behind me and I turn to see Marvel standing impatiently with one hand tucked into his pant pocket. His head is tilted to the side and his lips are pursed. My shutter snaps. I look at the screen on the back of my camera and I have a feeling I already have my shot for Mockingjay.

"If you could stand where Katniss is, we'll be done shortly." Marvel nods and Katniss moves to stand quietly behind me. I can feel her eyes burning into me as she watches me work. I straighten slightly and Marvel thrusts his shoulders back before shooting me a cocky grin as if he's king of the world.

_Smirk all you want asshole, we all know you're guilty. Click._He obviously knows how to work a camera but he's not doing it in a positive way. He comes across on camera just as he does in real life: self assured, arrogant, and righteous. This article won't be very forgiving on him.

About twenty minutes later, I know I'll be using either the first shot I got of him or one where he stands a bit too tall with his smile a bit too wide and his eyes just a touch on the crazy side. But then, it's up to Effie, not me. After Marvel basically throws us out of his apartment we both pause downstairs outside of the building. The rain is absolutely pouring and it's freezing.

"Where did you park?" Her cheeks flush pink and she shakes her head. It dawns on me. "You took the subway?" She nods. "Let me give you a ride. You're going to get drenched going back to the office." She looks towards the road and back towards me and shakes her head.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to intrude." She begins walking but I gently touch her arm; she has her jacket on now and I wonder for a moment what her bare skin would feel like under my fingertips. She stops and bites her lip.

"I'm going back over there and it'll save you money. Plus, it'll save you from getting soaked. It would be silly not to go back together," I reason. "My car is warm and cozy and so much better than a cold subway crammed with strangers. Just think about that for a second."

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Being crammed like a sardine isn't exactly my favorite I guess," she chuckles. She studies me for a second and nods. "It would be silly not to go back together when you put it that way. Where is your car?" She pops her umbrella open and motions for me to come under it with her.

Being in close proximity with a beautiful young woman underneath such a small enclosed space has its good qualities and bad qualities.

The good qualities: I can smell her scent now more than ever. Mostly vanilla, maybe from her Chapstick or shampoo and that ever subtle hint of cedar. The smell of her minty breath that sends out a small puff of warm air in contrast to the cool air surrounding us.

The bad qualities: not that the good are all that great because those send me into a tailspin as well, but seeing her up close and personal is killing me. Granted I've only known this girl since yesterday but she's gorgeous- not the kind of obvious beauty you see in magazines but the subtle kind that makes you look twice.

Her full lips and gray eyes are working wonders on my male counterparts right now.

I steer her to my car and open the passenger door for her before depositing my bags in the trunk. After shaking the umbrella out I duck in the drivers seat and throw the umbrella in the back seat floorboard.

"Dammit." I reach to turn the key in the ignition when I realize my hands are empty.

_Here we go again._

* * *

Katniss'' POV

Peeta jumps out of the car and back into the rain but forgets to pop the trunk and I crack up as he lets out a stream of curse words when he ducks into the car again to pop the hatch. Since he didn't bother to use an umbrella the poor guy is getting soaked as he digs through his trunk for his car keys. A few extremely wet moments later, he jumps in the car and slams his door shut.

He starts the ignition and a song I'm unfamiliar with blares out from the speakers. He darts his hand out to turn the music down but I stop his hand. The lyrics catch my attention and I sit back and listen for a moment. The sound of a gentle voice and beautiful instrumentals fill the car and the words float around us.

_So bright, the flames burned in our hearts, _

_that we found each other in the dark._

"This is beautiful. Who is this?"

"City and Colour. Rainy days are perfect for acoustic music." He shakes his hair out and water droplets fly in my face. I close my eyes and wince and he chuckles. "Sorry." He slowly reaches a finger up to my face and gently wipes away a drop for my eyebrow. His fingertip grazes me for only a short second but the heat from his skin burns mine even after it disappears.

His eyes hold mine for a second and I look away. Peeta clears his throat and looks in the rear view mirror as he slows pulls out of our parking spot. His hand simultaneously turns on the heater and I gladly open the vents on my side to warm my fingertips.

We drive in silence for awhile and I watch as people and buildings fly by. The rain obscures everything just a bit and it pounds off the pavement sending water in streams down the road.

I never was crazy about rain. I always thought of it as drowning things, like fire. I loved playing with fire as a child until my parents determined that I was a pyromaniac and removed all matches and lighters from our house. That was a very sad day for me.

I study Peeta out of the corner of my eye. His blonde hair is just starting to dry and the tips are curling slightly. He's wearing jeans again, but this time he has on a pale blue button up shirt underneath a grey vest; a pinstripe tie completes his outfit. It's easily a professional or casual outfit depending on what environment he's in. His fingers grip the steering wheel slightly and I see him glance at me for a half second.

Caught.

"So, as of right now all I know about you is that you used to work for _Time _magazine, you don't like douchebags like Cato and you're not afraid to open up a can of literary whoop ass on people like Marvel. Do you have family here in the city?"

"No, I'm here alone. My sister might come visit this Thanksgiving but it depends on her schooling and how busy she is."

"Her schooling?"

"She's going to med school at Georgetown on full scholarship. She's the genius of the family. Valedictorian of her class for undergrad."

"She sounds amazing."

"She is. What about you? Obviously your dad is here in New York, but do you have other family here?"

His fingers tighten on the wheel again as the rain starts pouring even harder. The street in front of us gets hazy and we slow down a bit. "I have two brothers, but they both live upstate with my Mom." He looks at me. "My Mom is a bit on the cuckoo side. When they got divorced it wasn't hard making the choice to stay close to home for my Dad and the shop."

"Why did your brothers go with your Mom then?"

"They're lazy and she spoils them. She's so money hungry its ridiculous. I always told myself I wanted to be successful in life but still be true to myself, you know, not let money change me. Dad really keeps me grounded."

I nod. The rain begins to let up and I can see the building for Mockingjay up ahead. Peeta pulls into the parking garage and turns the ignition off. I open my door and I'm blasted with a shot of cold air to the face. I shiver.

"Katniss!"

_Shit_.

I turn around and Cato waves at me from his Porsche. I give him a half nod and turn towards Peeta, who stands outside of his door with his arms up on the hood of his car. I roll my eyes and he grins at me.

"This is where I leave you, Everdeen."

I stop. "Wait, what? You said you needed to go back in here! That's why I accepted a ride!" My jaw drops and I purse my hands on my hips.

He laughs. "Technically, I said 'over there,' and when I said that I meant my Dad's shop. Close enough." He shooes me away with his hand. "Besides, I can't get work done here. All my photoshop programs are better at home anyways."

"Peeta, I wouldn't have gotten a ride if I knew it was an inconvenience. I'm sorry." I feel terrible now and angry for him telling me a white lie. But mostly terrible. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cato watching us and eavesdropping rather unabashedly.

"Really it's okay. I probably would have said anything to get you from taking the subway in the rain. It's not a big deal, just go with it."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. I owe you one though."

He grins. "I can handle that." He opens his car door. "See you, Katniss. Have a good one." I nod and he ducks into his car and begins to pull away. Cato takes this as his cue and rushes to fall in line with my brisk walk.

"What was that all about?" I am so sick of this guy acting like he's my best friend and talking to me. Period. I decide that if he doesn't back off soon we'll be having a nasty conversation soon.

"Nothing." I don't continue and I can feel his annoyance as he pushes the button for our elevator. I stand there and don't say anything as we wait. The silence fills the spa e between us and he fidgets awkwardly before trying to initiate conversation again.

"I love rainy days," he says.

_Enough already._

"I don't."

"How was your interview this morning?"

"Decent."

Again, I ignore his attempt at conversation and begin tapping my toes in frustration. His jaw drops and his cheeks turn pink- not in embarrassment, but anger, it seems like. He's not used to girls not falling over at his feet.

He can get used to it for all I care. Feeling impatient, I start walking towards a door to the right of the elevator. I kick off my shoes and pull the door open.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking the stairs." I slam the door shut behind me and practically run up the first two flights hoping he doesn't follow me but he never does. I slow down my pace and make my way up another two flights before I realize my hands feel empty. I look down and curse.

I left my bag in Peeta's car.

I turn and fly down the stairs hoping Peeta saw it and circled around for me. My toes barely touch the stairs as I make my way down and I slam open the door leading to the parking garage as it connects with something hard that cries out in surprise.

Something hard that falls down to the ground and passes the fuck out.

My bag and its contents are sprawled on the ground around the figure. A messy head of blonde hair sends realization coursing through my body.

Shit, I just knocked out Peeta.

_Shit_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss'' POV**

It's my second day and I've killed someone._ Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Peeta?" I cradle his head in my lap and gently brush his hair out of his eyes. He's stirred a few times but he hasn't completely woken up yet which makes me nervous. I gently tap his shoulder with my fingertips being careful not to move his head. Knowing my luck I've probably given the poor guy a concussion.

He still lays unconscious and I brush my fingertips gently but repeatedly down the bridge of his nose like my father did when I was a child to wake me up. Peeta's long eyelashes flutter and for the first time I notice how long they are, as well as how his upper lip is thinner than his bottom lip. His prominent jaw rests against my thigh and I have a strong urge to reach down to touch it but I resist.

Finally, his blue eyes flutter open. I breathe out a huge sigh of relief and he looks up at me and gives me the biggest, sweetest, sleepiest smile I have ever seen.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" He keeps smiling at me and doesn't answer. He reaches up and takes my hand in his before nuzzling it against his jaw. I suck in a deep breath and gently pull it away. "Peeta? Are you okay?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Oh God. He remains in his position on the garage floor with his head in my lap. He glances down and sees how his body is sprawled out on the ground, but instead of commenting on that he compliments me again. "I like your shoes. They're sassy," he mumbles half asleep. He pauses. "And purple. I like purple on girls."

"Do you, now?" I dig in my purse for a moment and pull out my cell phone being careful not to move him. He smiles and closes his eyes again. "No! Peeta, wake up, don't go to sleep." I nudge him again and he opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Seriously. Stay awake." He nods and plays with a loose string on my jacket.

I press a few buttons and hear the phone ring a few times before Prim answers. "Hey buttface! Finally I get a call from you, what's up?"

"Hey little duck, I have a huge problem and I need your help. I didn't know who else to call." I can hear the anxiety in my voice and Peeta does too. He looks up at me but I shake my head at him. Impervious to what's going on around him, he resumes playing with my jacket.

"What did you do?"

"I think I gave my coworker a concussion. What are the symptoms? Do I need to take him to the emergency room? I haven't moved him or anything, he's just hanging out playing with my jacket."

"Oh jeez, I don't even want to know how this happened."

"You're right. You don't."

"The basic symptoms are passing out, dizziness, nausea, vomiting, confusion, headache, stuff like that. It's different for everyone and depends on how bad it is. Try getting him to sit up straight and see how he does."

"Peeta." He looks up at me and gives me a goofy smile again. "Don't give me that look. Come on, we need to get you to sit up." He pouts a lip and shakes his head softly.

"My head hurts. I'm fine here."

"I know, I'm sorry, but we need to see if you're dizzy or if you feel sick." I gently begin lifting his broad shoulders up out of my lap. His muscles flex beneath my hands and I silently scream at myself for noticing things like his muscles when he's probably got a concussion.

As soon as he's fully upright he sways a bit to the side. "I don't feel too good. Does the room always spin like this? I don't remember it spinning like this," he says a bit sleepily. He looks at me and grins. "Did you bring me to the fair when I was asleep? Are we in a fun house? I don't like clowns."

"He's not throwing up but he's dizzy and just asked me if we're in a fun house at the fair," I narrate to Prim. Peeta continues talking.

"I like funnel cakes, though. But I don't want one right now or I'll hurl."

"He said he likes funnel cakes, and if he eats one now he'll puke, Prim."

"Yeah, he needs to go to the doctor. In all seriousness, get him to an emergency room. The sooner the better."

"Dammit."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" He grins and I brush his hair out of his eyes again. He takes my hand in his and weaves our fingers together. I roll my eyes and try to pull away but he doesn't let go. I chuckle.

"He's repeating himself a lot too."

"Get him to a doctor."

"Thanks Prim. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Good luck! I love you and expect full details this evening. Or else!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," I say and hangup the phone. "Alright, lover boy, time to go on a field trip." I slowly pull him up to his feet and he stumbles into me. "Where are your car keys?" He shakes his head and shrugs. His body weight quickly begins leaning to the right and I pull him up into my side, supporting his frame with my legs.

I spot his keys on the ground about 3 feet away and stick my leg out dragging them in our direction. I push him to his left quickly and dart down to pick the keys up just in time to catch his swaying body again. I unlock the car and slowly inch him closer and closer to the passenger side of his car. He ducks his head and sits down in the seat, leaning back to rest his head against the headrest.

"Peeta, tell me about your Dad and the bakery. How long has it been open?" I dart to pick up my things and put them back in my purse before he falls asleep. My wallet, apartment keys and handheld recorder go back into my bag and I spot my lip balm underneath a car nearby. Ignoring it, I dash back to the car and hop in the drivers side.

"It's been open for a long time. I like baking."

I put the car in reverse and start backing out of our parking space. Once we pull out of the garage I look over and see his eyes beginning to droop and his head dipping down. "No, no, no, it's not nap time right now Peeta! Wake up!" I grab his arm and I squeeze it and he wakes up. He blinks a few times before looking down at my hand on his arm and then he takes my hand in his again.

Wow. Even with a concussion, he sure is persistent.

**Peeta's POV**

I wonder if I kiss Katniss right now if she'll be mad.

She's driving so that wouldn't be a good idea I guess. She's letting me hold her hand and she's not getting mad at me, but I bet that's because of how everything keeps spinning. Maybe she just feels sorry for me.

She sure is pretty, though.

I can't stop myself from smiling big at her every few minutes. The voice in my head keeps telling me to go back to sleep but when I close my eyes she keeps waking me up. I can't be mad at her though, because she's still holding my hand. I can't look at the road in front of us because I get dizzy, so I just keep looking at her or at our hands entwined together.

Does she have to be so pretty? I can't really concentrate on anything but her hair right now and how bad I want to bury my face in it and smell it. I bet it smells like vanilla. And I bet it's soft. Just like her skin. I look down and run my fingertips up her forearm softly and she shivers slightly. She bites her lip when I stop. I smile at her again and she rolls her eyes at me.

"How long have you been working at _Mockingjay_, Peeta?"

"A few years now. It's mostly freelance shit. I graduated with a fine arts degree in photography a few years ago."

"Fine arts? Then why are you photographing for a magazine? Shouldn't you be having galleries open with your work?"

"I do both. Working at the magazine just gives me extra money here and there. And that's where I met you, so I'm not complaining." When I run my hand up her forearm again she inhales sharply.

"Mr. Mellark, you are laying it down hard today. I'll chalk it up to your concussion, sir."

"Yeah, my head doesn't feel too good." I reach up to touch the side of my head and feel a big lump. I wince when my fingertips reach it and decide touching it isn't a good idea. "And my stomach is feeling all kinds of nauseous. What happened, anyways? One second I'm walking to the elevator and the next I'm flat on the ground."

She winces apologetically. "I left my purse in your car and I was trying to catch you before you left the parking lot. I got a bit too excited I guess. I'm really sorry Peeta."

"It's okay. Most girls can't help but get excited when they get to see me."

"Seriously, Peeta."

"I know, I'm joking. Most girls aren't that thrilled."

She shakes her head and pulls into a parking lot. "We're here. It's a good thing the hospital is close by," she chuckles. She pulls her hand out of mine and instantly it feels cold and empty. After she finds a parking spot she studies me for a moment. "Are you going to be okay for a minute? I'm going to grab you a wheelchair."

"I don't need a wheelchair."

"Don't argue with me, lover boy. I'll be back."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be here."

She closes the door and I'm left alone while I look out my window at the drizzle of rain falling. Right now a big cup of coffee sounds delicious. A big cup of coffee and a big dose of aspirin. And maybe a donut. A donut sounds good too. My stomach lurches and I erase all thoughts of food from my brain.

I rest my head against the back of my seat and close my eyes. This can't hurt, to just close my eyes for a moment. I'm just really sleepy is all. A minute later something smacks me in the arm and I jerk awake to see Katniss looking really pissed off.

"Oops."

**Katniss' POV**

As I sit in the emergency waiting room I can't help but feel anxious. Sick people sit all around me as well as a girl in a corner sleeping on a bench. I adjust my dress and look at the clock up on the wall next to the television playing the evening news. I've been here for three hours waiting on Peeta. I hate emergency rooms. It's like a black hole; you never come out.

Deciding that it may be awhile before I leave, I take off in search of the nearest coffee machine. Two dollars later I sit down outside on a bench while I breathe in some fresh air. I pull out my cell phone and dial Prim's number.

"Hello, big sister. What medical ailment can I help you with now?"

"Shut up. You have no idea."

"Details, now."

"Ugh, where do I even start?" The best thing about my relationship with Prim is that I can tell her absolutely everything, and vice versa. We're best friends, simple as that. I hate that we're separated because of my job and her school, but phone calls and FaceTime work wonders when we're away. "Long story short, I was running into the parking lot to get my purse out of his car... and when I opened the door he was standing in front of it and I kind of sort of knocked him out."

"Back up for a second. Why was your purse in his car? And who is 'he'? Does 'he' have a name?"

"The 'he' in question is a guy named Peeta. He's a photographer for Mockingjay and he gave me a ride after we had an interview this morning."

"Let me get this straight. You just met the guy yesterday and he's already letting you ride him?"

"Oh dear God," I say as Prim's laughter booms in my ear. "Prim, stop. You're terrible."

"Okay, okay. But seriously, so he gave you a ride and you left your purse in it..."

"And I took the stairs when I realized I left it in his car. I was in a rush to get back to him and came plowing through the stairway exit and he happened to be standing right in front of it when I hit him." I will never forget the thud he made as he ricocheted off the door. Ugh. Like a bug on a windshield.

"Poor guy. You've been knocking guys off their feet since you were little."

"You have no idea. After he woke up he's done nothing but hit on me since he's been awake."

"And now the good stuff comes out. Don't hold back now, tell me more!"

I throw my empty coffee cup away and start heading back to the waiting room. "I don't know, he keeps telling me I'm beautiful and how he's happy we met. It's pretty funny actually." I push open the waiting room door and see that more people are now filling the room than before. The only seat left is one with my back facing the patient exit to the waiting room. I sit down and lean back, speaking a bit quieter on the phone so I don't disturb anyone nearby.

"It's kind of cute in an annoying way. He refused to let go of my hand on the way to the hospital." For a moment I remember the soft touch of his fingertips as they ran up my forearm and I shiver again. "He's usually not so touchy feely. He's never even flirted with me up until now."

Prim chuckles. "A good knock to the head can do that to you. It's not unusual for a few slight changes in personality than usual after a concussion. Is he cute at least?"

I snort. "He's gorgeous, of course. Blue eyes, messy blonde hair-"

"You always were a sucker for guys with messy hair."

"Right? And he's kind of buff, which doesn't hurt. But he's also my coworker." She sighs into the phone. I play with a loose piece of hair that's up fallen to my face and twirl it. "Let's be honest, though, I'm working. I just started somewhere new. I don't have time for anything like that even if I wanted to."

"All work and no play makes Katniss a very plain girl."

"I know. I just wish he didn't have to be so damn cute." A tap on my shoulder makes me jump abut ten feet in the air and I turn around to see Peeta giving me a goofy smile and holding an ice pack on the side of his head. Shit. How much did he hear? "Listen, Prim, I have to go. Peeta just got done." He winks at me and I can feel my cheeks blushing.

"Uh oh. Did he hear anything?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know."

"Have fun with that."

"Very funny."

"No, seriously. Have fun with that. He sounds like a bonafide hottie."

"BYE, Prim."

"Bye!"

**Peeta's POV**

"The doctor said I have a mild concussion and that I should apply ice and take the meds they gave me and I should be fine. They did a cat scan or whatever it's called and said everything looks okay so there's no permanent damage."

"Thank God," Katniss says as she accelerates her speed on the road. "I am seriously so incredibly sorry, Peeta. I feel terrible." She looks at me and gives me a small smile before looking back at the road. "Where am I taking you right now? It's too late to take you back to work. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Sure. Take a left at Highland and we'll go from there." We drive in silence for awhile and I contemplate grabbing her hand to hold again but then I realize that may not be appropriate. Part of me doesn't give a damn but I know it's just the concussion talking now. Or is it? Maybe it just lowered my inhibitions today. "Listen, Katniss, I'm sorry about today."

We stop at a red light and she widens her eyes at me. "I know you're not apologizing to _me_ about today. It's totally fine, Peeta."

"No, not that. I mean about me, um... You know. I've been a bit forward today. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." The light turns green and she drives forward. "Take a right up here."

She turns at the next corner and tries to hold back a smile. "It's okay. A blow to the head like that can takes its toll on someone. It's not your fault."

"Yeah." _Too bad it wasn't the blow to my head that made me act like that_. "Left up here and pull into the parking lot."

* * *

A few minutes later we're both standing awkwardly in my apartment living room. I put down my camera bags next to my couch and and for the first time ever, I'm worrying what my guest thinks of my place. Usually I just have friends over so it's not a big deal, and sometimes I'll have the occasional girl over, but never someone that I'm drawn to like Katniss.

My apartment is a huge loft; everything is open and visible, including my bed. Hardwood floors have the occasional rug thrown here and there and the couches are huge and plush, just the way I like them. My place shows my sensitive side according to my friends, whatever that means.

Her fingers linger on my couch as she trails a line from one end to the other. She walks to my bookcase and inspects my collection; she nods and keeps walking to my movie collection. Her eyes linger on my bed for a moment and in that instant I wish I had taken the time to make it that morning. The cream comforter and orange sheets are thrown haphazardly across the end of the bed and the pillows are all over the place.

"The doctor said rest is good but I'm paranoid about that whole myth of 'don't fall asleep after a concussion or you'll fall into a coma' thing. Are you hungry? I can whip something up for us really quick, it's the least I can do. My head is killing me so maybe a bit of food will help."

"Well, I am kind of hungry," she says. She bites her lip and looks at her watch to check the time. "I can stay for a few minutes I guess." She pulls out a stool at the breakfast bar and sits down. "Whatcha making me?"

"I'm not sure. You like tacos?"

She stares at me. "Tacos."

"Tacos."

She nods. "That sounds delicious.

"Cool." _Cool_? Loser. "I just made chicken last night so I'll be using leftovers. Don't hate." I open my fridge and pull out some grilled chicken breasts and a bunch of veggies. After I pull out my cutting board and knife, I start going to town chopping everything up. Something about being in a kitchen has always been soothing for me. My two greatest loves in life have always been art and food. "Do me a favor. Grab that bottle and take out a few pills for me."

"Headache?" She pops the cap off and shakes two pills out and slides them across the counter towards me.

"Yeah." I open a cabinet and pull out some spices and turn the burner on. "I hope you don't mind a little spice." I throw the vegetables in the pan and it sizzles followed by the aroma of peppers and onions. I sprinkle salt and pepper on top of them and start chopping garlic.

"I love a bit of heat." I look up at her and her cheeks turn pink. Hmm. _Someone has a dirty mind._ "It smells great, Peeta. I'm starving now."

"You can turn the television on or pop a movie in if you want. " She nods and goes to look at my movies again, meticulously going over each one. Her fingers linger over a few before she pulls one out and holds it up for me. "The Goonies? That's my favorite! Pop it in."

"It always makes me feel like a kid again," she says as she turns the tv on and puts it in the DVD player. "When me and my sister were little we used to run around looking for treasure and yelling, 'hey you guys!' at the top of our lungs. I think our neighbors hated us." The movie starts playing and she returns to her stool.

"Oh geez. When I was young I was a little pudgy and my brothers made me do the truffle shuffle all the time." I add the chicken to the veggies to warm it up and toast a few tortillas. I pull down our plates and a few minutes later we camp out in front of the television.

She bites into her first taco. "Okay," she says chewing, "I think I'm going to need you to start making me all of my meals for now on. This is ridiculously good." She takes another bite and moans out loud.

We both eat and watch the movie in silence for a bit. Katniss finishes her taco and I take our plates to the kitchen. While I'm in there I go ahead and wash all the dishes and put everything away; when I return Katniss is curled up in a ball at the end of my couch. The clock reads 11pm and the closest subway station is a 5 mile walk from here. Since I'm probably not in the best condition to drive and I'm not having Katniss walk 5 miles in the dark in the city, I turn off the television and dig a blanket out to cover her with.

When I put the blanket on her she smiles as she's still sleeping. Her dark eyelashes kiss her cheeks and from where I stand I can see freckles so light across the bridge of her nose that they might as well not even be there.

A strand of hair falls into her face and I gently brush it behind her ear. For a moment I wonder what it would be like to do this to her when she's awake, of what her facial expression would be. Her full lips are relaxed and in that moment there is nothing I want more than to brush my own across them, but I know that would be a mistake. Once I turn off the lights I crawl into bed and fall asleep immediately.

When I fall asleep, I dream of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss' POV**

The smell of chocolate chips drifts into the living room and sunlight peeks in through my eyelids as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I hear a hiss coming from the kitchen and sit up just as Peeta pours batter onto a griddle. A loud pop comes from a nearby pan and he curses as he jumps away from the stove, rubbing a spot on his arm. Still not noticing that I'm awake he pulls out a jug of orange juice from the fridge and places a carton of strawberries next to it.

My eyes drift down and see black sweatpants hanging loosely off his hips. A plain fitted white t shirt is just sheer enough to see the definition of his muscles through it and for a second I truly appreciate the gift of the male body as my eyes sweep down to his butt.

_Very nice. _

His eyes flicker to me and he turns his attention back to the stove; slowly, he turns back around and smiles at me.

"You're awake."

"I am."

"I'm making breakfast. Hope you like chocolate chip pancakes and bacon." He flips the pancakes on the griddle and carefully places the bacon on a plate lined with paper towels. "Hungry?" He waves me over and takes the pancakes off the hot plate. "This food won't eat itself, you know."

"If breakfast is anything like those tacos last night, I'm definitely in." I pull back a stool but pause to sit as I watch him cut the strawberries. "Can I help you with anything?"

He pauses and looks down at the strawberries in his hands. "Actually, yeah. Can you finish cutting these and then wash them? There's a strainer in that cabinet," he says as he lightly kicks one with the side of his foot. He pulls out two glasses and places them on the counter then strains the rest of the bacon.

The kitchen suddenly feels very small. As roomy as his apartment is, his kitchen is set up so there's plenty of counter space- but not so much for more than one person to navigate around it. The sink is located in the center of the kitchen on the island right across the stove. I cut up the strawberries and then squeeze in behind Peeta to wash the strawberries.

"Sorry." He bumps into me and his hand brushes across my arm as he apologizes. I nod and focus on washing the berries clean and place them in the strainer to dry before i place them in a clean bowl. When I turn to put them on the breakfast bar somehow my limbs jumble with Peeta's and we both end up slamming into each other.

My entire front side is pressed against him and for a moment I waver and think I'm going to lose my balance, but his arms wrap around me and catch me just in time. My hands fall on his chest and my breath catches in my throat as I stare up at him; our faces are merely inches apart and I feel his hands tighten on the small of my back. One hand reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, grazing the tip of it softly, and suddenly I can't hear anything over the deafening roar of my heartbeat.

**Peeta's POV**

The intensity of how much I want to kiss her is ten times what I felt yesterday with my concussion. I stare at her mouth for a long moment and want nothing more than to crash my lips down on hers. Her dark lashes flutter and she looks away; I hesitantly release her but I don't move away or step any closer. Both of us stand there staring at each other until finally she breaks the silence by clearing her throat.

"I'm starving." She wheedles her way past me and I stand there smiling as I grab the plate of pancakes and bacon and bring them to the breakfast bar. We both sit down and quietly begin to eat. She shakes her head at me and rolls her eyes. "It should be illegal, how well you cook. Seriously," she says, stuffing her mouth with a piece of bacon.

"I'm glad you're not one of those girls that's afraid to eat in front of guys," I say with a chuckle as she crams a huge bite of pancake in her mouth. I spear a strawberry with my fork and watch her amusedly as she winks at me before popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"My daddy always said, 'no one likes a bone but a dog, and even they like a bit of meat on their bones.' I fully support that argument." She wipes her mouth with a napkin and grins. "You know, Peeta, I'm going to have to repay you somehow. I gave you a concussion yesterday yet you've cooked me two meals now. I feel like this is all playing out in my favor."

"Not just yours. Don't worry," I say quietly. Her eyes meet mine and a light blush spreads across her cheeks. She looks away and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth to nibble on it and I almost lose it right there. Her fingers tap on the counter nervously and her stormy grey eyes flicker down to her plate but don't stay focused as she looks at everything but me.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night, but I don't want to intrude," she says as she picks up her plate and tries to step around my stool to make her way into the kitchen. Before she passes by I lightly grab her arm and pull her to a stop directly in front of me. My leg is touching her torso and I can feet the heat of her skin through her dress radiating through the fabric of my sweatpants. Maybe I'm imagining it. Her eyes flicker to my lips.

Maybe I'm not.

"You're not intruding, Katniss," I murmur. "Just the opposite." She doesn't move and neither do I. I'm waiting for a sign, any sign, to proceed. Either I'm reading her body language completely wrong and she wants to run for them thar hills or she wants me to kiss her, but I can't tell. She's ridiculously hard to read.

She clears her throat again. "Thank you. But I think I should be going home now. Can you drive me to the station?" My heart falls to the pit of my stomach and I feel like an idiot high schooler getting rejected even though I technically didn't even make a move.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot. _

"Right, home... I'm sure you have things to get to. Just let me clean up real quick," I mumble as I start piling dishes in the sink to get to later. Katniss begins gathering her things and I watch her out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes flicker to me and shy away immediately as a blush spreads across her cheeks again.

Huh.

**Katniss' POV**

The air between us cackles with tension as we sit in the cramped quarters of his car. After holding his ground that he was taking me home and not to the station I finally relented and gave up trying to argue with him. Ever since our moment in the kitchen where I was sure he was going to kiss me I can't think of anything but how much I wanted him to make a move.

I've only known him three days.

_Three days._

So why am I so drawn to him?

When I was taking my plate into the kitchen I thought he was going to do it but I chickened out at the last minute. His eyes kept going to my face and it was all I could do to not throw myself at him and attack his mouth with mine.

By the time we get to my apartment complex I'm fidgeting and can't sit still to save my life. He pulls into a parking space and cuts the engine and I sit there awkwardly as my hand fumbles for the door handle. It dawns on me that not only did I give him a concussion yesterday but he's also cooked me two meals and driven me home; I should at least invite him up for a second or something.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but do you want to come up for a moment? You just drove all the way out here, it's the least I can do," I say as I pop the passenger door open. He stares at me dumbfounded before answering.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, that'd be nice." He gets out of the car and puts his keys in his pocket. "A few minutes is fine." He follows me to the elevator and I push the Up button. Both of us wait in silence as it makes its way down to the parking garage. A bell chimes and the doors open. We both step inside and the doors close making it feel like the walls are caving in around us; when I look at Peeta he's staring at his feet but his eyes flicker slightly towards me.

When we get in to my apartment I dump my bag on the in table and hang my keys up on the wall. Peeta walks over to a printed canvas hanging up behind my couch and studies it, nodding his head.

"Monet. Very nice."

"Just a print, of course. I love his work."

"He was always one of my favorites when I took art history. Him and Raphael," Peeta says as he looks around the apartment. "Your place is nice." Everything is very electric; the carpet is cream and a pale brown color and the room is accented with greens and blues. Cream Chinese lanterns hang from the ceiling, bookcases lines the entire length of one wall and printed curtains drape in front of the windows.

"I do what I can," I say as I click on the living room light. The bulb flickers for a half second and then it blows out. "Well, shit? Can you pull those curtains back while I go get grab a ladder and a bulb to fix that?" Peeta laughs and slowly pulls the curtains back and I cringe when I remember I forgot to tell him the trick to pulling them back without them falling down. The curtains fall off the rod and onto his head; his upper body flails for a moment and he composes himself finally. He thrusts back the curtain and glares at me. "Oops."

He tosses them to the side and follows me to my closet of horrors to help me carry the small step stool ladder thing in to the living room. I grab a box of light bulbs and meet him outside. I go up to the top step and begin unscrewing the blown bulb from its spot in the ceiling but for some reason it won't budge.

I struggle with it for a bit when I feel Peeta's arms around me reaching above us for the bulb. His whole body presses into my backside and I try to focus on anything but his strong muscled forearms wrapped around me as I stand there unable to move on the ladder in front of him. Once he finally gets it unscrewed he drops it on the couch and takes the box holding the fresh bulb from me; his hand brushes against mine as he does it and he let's it linger a beat longer than necessary.

After he screws it in to the ceiling he climbs down the ladder and wordlessly wraps his hands around my waist to hoist me down as if I weigh nothing.

The problem is, I don't weigh nothing.

And he loses his balance.

And we crash to the floor.

Dammit.

**Peeta's POV**

"I feel like this friendship is off to a doomed start." I hold a pack of ice to my head as Katniss buries her face in her hands shaking her head. "Hey, it's okay. Accidents happen," I chuckle. She shakes her head again and bites her lip.

"I give you concussions and then fall on top of you from the top of a ladder. I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet. How is your head? I feel terrible." She raises her hand to my head and inspects the new bump on my forehead. "At least I didn't give you a concussion and knock you out this time."

"Like I said, it happens. Usually not this frequently and usually not because of the same person, but it happens." I grin and wink at her. "You really owe me now. A concussion, two home cooked meals, a drive home, a fixed light bulb and I still got another bump to the head."

"God, don't remind me. Do you need anything? A drink? A snack? A restraining order against me?"

"I'll be fine." I eye an acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of the room and raise my eyebrow. "You play?" Her eyes follow mine and her cheeks flush.

"Since I was thirteen."

"Play me a song."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Please."

She rolls her eyes and nods her head before picking up the guitar and resting it in her lap comfortably. She strums a few chords and hums for a second before she really begins to play. Her fingers pick different strings and a soft string of notes begin to play through the room in a beautiful arrangement. After a second I begin to recognize the song by Mumford and Sons and my eyes don't leave her face as she starts singing with her eyes closed.

_In these bodies we will live_

_In these bodies we will die_

_But where you invest your love_

_You invest your life..._

When she finishes she opens her eyes as if she's forgotten I'm in the room with her. I can't look away from her. Her voice still resonates through the room like a ghost and she gives me a shy smile as she puts the guitar down.

"Your voice is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you ever write your own songs?" I adjust the ice pack on my head and lean back on the couch. The throbbing is beginning to ease finally. I reach forward and pluck a string on the guitar and it rings loudly. I flinch.

"That's why I started playing, was to write my own music. It calms me down. Helps me to get things out," she says quietly. "It's what led to me becoming a writer."

"Why not try to get into the music business? You're good enough."

"Playing music has never been about money or showing off for me. It's something I do for me, in my quiet moments. Besides, I don't play my own songs for people unless it's my sister or something. I'm weird about it."

"You shouldn't be afraid to let people see the real you."

Her head snaps up at me and she holds my gaze. Her fingers play over the neck of the instrument and she stands before walking into another room. "Do you want something to drink? A snack?"

I follow her into the kitchen and I find her digging through random cupboards above her head. She pulls out a box of crackers and an avalanche of snacks fall out to the floor. I rush to help her pick them up and both our hands land on a bag of chips. We both freeze and I look up at her not realizing she was merely three inches away from my face. She stares at my mouth again and her fingertips tighten on mine but release as she stands up quickly.

"I have crackers, chips, some fruit in the fridge, water, juice, coffee, stuff like that, I guess it just depends on what you want to eat or drink, but I can make you whatever you want. It's no big deal."

"Katniss, I'm fine. I don't need anything."

She keeps babbling and waves her fingers at me shaking her head. "Of course you do, I just knocked you in the head again and you're probably getting dehydrated or something. I need to give you something."

I grab her hands in mine and and hold them in mine and she shuts up immediately. "Katniss. I'm fine." She nods and I release her hand but brace mine on the cabinet directly behind her, trapping her in the small space between us. She steps backwards but the counter is behind her. She inhales sharply and I lean in.

**Katniss' POV**

This is the moment where I should put a hand in between us and tell him to back off. This is the moment where I should walk away and tell him I don't want to do anything that could make me lose my focus on my new job.

Instead I stand there staring at his lips like an idiot and wishing he would just kiss me already. His eyes flicker down to my mouth and his tongue darts out subconsciously to wet his lips. "Right now, Katniss, I need you to tell me what to do next." His voice is low as he leans his face closer to mine and I bite my lower lip. "_What... Do you... Want_?"

My heartbeat is so loud I cant concentrate on anything but his mouth and breathing. _Kiss me. Don't kiss me. Come closer. Back off._ I don't say anything out loud though and he straightens and begins to back off. I almost protest but I bite my lip to stop myself. This tiny action betrays me though and he stares at my lips for a long drawn out moment.

"Or just tell me if I do something you don't like," he murmurs. And then he steps closer to me, his hip braced against mine, pressing me to the counter behind me. His hands take mine in his and he pulls them up so they wrap around his neck. His eyes hold mine for a second and then his fingertips cradle my head as his lips cover mine.

They're warm and firm as they press against mine and he gently adds pressure and tilts his head, deepening our kiss. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I allow it entrance; our tongues dance together eagerly and just when I think the kiss is too much he eases pressure and softly sucks on my bottom lip. I almost melt into his arms right there, but his arms wrap around me as he repeats the movement again.

I feel weightless for a second when I realize he's lifting me up; the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the counter and he's standing in between my legs as he continues to explore the interior of my mouth with his tongue until I squirm beneath him. I thrust my fingers into his hair and he lets out a low groan as he presses himself against me harder, pulling my head even closer in to his. My teeth graze his lower lip and he gasps, his hands dropping down to graze my lower back. His pinky grazes my butt and reality sets in.

I pull away and his eyes are a bit wild as they focus on mine. We're both out of breath when we realize exactly what just happened. He steps back and I straighten out my dress and hop down from the counter.

"So, coffee it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss' POV**

I hate Mondays.

My green high heel catches on the elevator as I'm getting off on my floor. When I stumble forward, a strong pair of arms catch me and I grip his hands to catch my breath. Delicate blonde hair covers the muscled forearms and I groan inwardly before I look up, expecting an awkward moment to pass between Peeta and I. I haven't talked to him since our impromptu make out session over the weekend; after I jumped off the counter, I made an excuse about needing to go run some errands and ushered him out of the door before he could invite himself along.

After I closed the door behind him I peeked through the eyehole in the door and watched him. He ran a hand through his beautifully tousled blonde hair and leaned his forehead against the door before sighing loudly and leaving the hallway to find the elevator.

I steady myself and look up expectantly, but instead of Peeta looking down at me Cato is staring me down with a cocky grin.

"I mean, if you wanted me hold you, you could have just called me over the weekend." He winks and pulls me closer. My whole body stiffens and I push backwards but he tightens his grip on me. His head leans in towards mine and I smell the overbearingly strong scent of cologne coming off him in waves. "Come on, Katniss. It's going to happen sooner or later."

I shove him back as hard as I can and shake my head. "No, it's not. I don't do relationships with my co-workers and I don't do cocky douchebags like you, Cato. Now get out of my way."

He stumbles backwards and lifts his hands to cover his heart. "Rejection. It hurts so bad." He follows behind me as I walk to my desk. He leans in and his words tickle my left ear and I have the overwhelming urge to smack his face. "You know, I'm quite the patient person. I like a challenge." My jaw clenches and I ignore him as I pull back my seat. He sits at his desk and faces me for a moment, not looking away until I lock eyes with him. He winks and spins himself around to face his computer. Guys like him are the reason I don't date, period. Damn asshole.

"I brought you coffee."

I spin around and Peeta stands before me holding two coffee cups and wearing an adorably goofy smile on his face. Cato's eyes flicker to us and I turn so that his view of Peeta is blocked. Peeta places one cup next to my hand that rests on my pad of sticky notes. I say nothing; what do you say to someone you make out with and then kick out of your apartment with no good excuse why? He called a few times that day and the next but I didn't answer. I bite my bottom lip and stare at the coffee.

"It's a white chocolate mocha. I wasn't sure what you wanted." I bet he's not sure what I want. I reach forward slowly and bring the cup up to lips and take a small sip. It burns a little going down and warms my insides.

It feels like heaven.

"Thanks. This is perfect."

Cato scoffs and I glance at him over my shoulder. Peeta rolls his eyes and squats down in front of my desk, his chin resting on his forearms. His left hand reaches out and rests a few inches away from my hand that holds the coffee cup.

"I tried calling you over the weekend," he says quietly. My cheeks flush pink and my eyes flicker down to my lap. Here it comes. The inevitable conversation. "Did I do something wrong? I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable." His blue eyes search mine and I sigh and lean forward.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Peeta. We work together," I murmur.

His face falls slightly. "There's no company policy that doesn't allow it." His pinky inches out and links with mine. A fire surges through my body and I can feel my heartbeat pick up as my breathing accelerates. My eyes are locked on our intertwined pinkies and part of me wants to smile at the innocence of the moment but the last thing I need is to give Peeta the wrong impression. I slowly withdraw my hand and rest it in my lap.

He exhales and leans back on his feet, slowly bringing himself to a standing position. He smiles down at me and my heart flutters. I instantly want to smack myself in the forehead and I let out a puff of air.

"What are you doing for lunch? My dad says he's making your favorite soup today." My stomach growls and Peeta chuckles. "Meet me there?" I chew the inside of my lip and start to shake my head but Peeta interrupts me before I can. "Just as friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I look over at Cato who is now blatantly staring in our direction. Rebellion rushes through my veins and I welcome the chance to piss him off.

"Lunch sounds great. I'll meet you there at noon."

**Peeta's POV**

The heat of the kitchen is making my cheeks flush as I wait in anticipation of Katniss arriving for our "just friends" lunch date. I pick up a large ladle to stir the simmering soup when Dad walks in. His eyes narrow and he turns his head in confusion. Shit.

"Hello, Son. Did I have you scheduled to work today? I thought it was your day off." He walks up beside me to get a whiff of the soup and smiles. His large hand clasps my shoulder. "Not that I mind having you here. I miss you."

"I know, Dad. I've been busy."

"I know, I'm not trying to bother you. Is there a reason you came in today though?" Like perfect timing, the bells jingle when Katniss walks in. Dad peeks through the doorway and calls out a greeting to her before his eyes widen in realization at me. "Did you come here to meet her?" My cheeks flush and he nods. "I've taught you well."

"Things are kind of weird between us right now." He raises an eyebrow. "Let's just say we had an interesting few days together over the weekend."

"Interesting how?"

"A concussion, breakfast, and a really intense moment on her kitchen counter."

He pauses. "Did you..."

"No. Just kissing. She all but threw me out of her apartment after. I tried calling but she wouldn't return any of my messages."

"You like her." His eyes concentrate on my face and he grins. "Did she return the kiss or was it one sided?"

"She definitely was into it, but today she said she can't date her co workers so..."

"Well, don't give up on her now dammit. As long as its taken you to find someone, if you let this one go I'll never be a granddaddy."

"Hilarious."

"I'll be back."

Before I can object he goes outside to take her order. I peek at her through the ordering window as I stir the soup gently. Her brown hair is pulled into a loose low side bun today. A small braid weaves itself from the side of her head, disappearing into the bun itself. Today she's a bit more casual than usual, wearing a white Beatles band tee underneath a black blazer with a pair of dressy shorts, tights and green sky high heels.  
She catches my eye and winks at me.

Caught.

Another jingle rings through the cafe and Cato strolls in. My whole body goes rigid as he walks up behind Katniss, places a hand on her hip and whispers into her ear. Before I see her reaction I turn away and start looking around for salt to add to the pot.

A few moments later Dad walks in shaking his head. His eyes flicker to mine and he looks away. "Son, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but..."

"I saw. I know."

Confusion crosses his face. "Then why aren't you out there?"

"What?"

"Did you see what he did? I thought she was going to knock him out for a second there."

"What?" I glance back outside and see that Cato is sitting next to Katniss at a table. He grins smugly and she looks miserable, her arms crossed and body shifted away from him. Her eyes study the photographs on the wall and she absentmindedly glances out the window. Cato is talking but it's obvious that she isn't listening. "What happened? I thought she invited him to come along or something?"

"It didn't seem like it. He walked up behind her and whispered something in her ear before patting her on her, uh, bottom. She almost hit him but walked to away to the table by the window instead. He ordered and made himself at home with her. Maybe she's too polite to tell him off or something."

"It's her coworker. She probably doesn't want to make things worse." I push the door open and glance back at him. "I'll be back."

"That's my boy, go fight for your woman!"

As soon as I make eye contact with Katniss she breathes out a sigh of relief and her eyes flicker to Cato who sneers in my direction. He sits up straighter and leans in toward Katniss in a manner I'm sure is meant to show he thinks he has a claim over her.

"Hey, me and my Dad need help with something in the back. Feel like lending us a hand?"

Relief washes over her face and she nods. She gathers her things and Cato's jaw drops in disbelief. She glances at him over her shoulder and gives him a smile.

"Toodles."

We disappear into the kitchen and she lets out a huge breath of air as she leans against a counter. Smiling, I hand her a glass of water and she chugs the whole thing down within a minute. Wiping her mouth, she places the glass down and rolls her eyes.

"He's such a troll."

"He's kind of known for being an asshole at work. I guess you're his newest hopeful conquest or something."

She shudders. "That guy never had a damn chance in hell. That's all I'm saying." She looks up and sees my Dad staring at her and she blushes. "Sorry."

"Sweetheart, cursing doesn't offend me. I'd have much worse things than that to say if I were you." He stands and offers his hand. "We haven't officially met yet, but I'm Peeta's Dad. You can call me Eli." His hand is large and warm in mine as he gives it a firm squeeze.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, since ole Peeta boy is here I'm going to go take a break. I'll be back in an hour." He winks at me and slips his apron off over his head. He wipes his hand on a nearby dish towel and retreats toward the kitchen door.

"What? Dad, I'm not supposed to be working today!"

"That's what you get for coming in on your day off," he calls to me as he walks out the door. The bells chime and Katniss and I stand in an awkward silence for a moment before I gather myself and my surroundings.

"So, uh, soup it is."

**Katniss' POV**

It's only been five minutes since Eli left but already I can't stop staring at Peeta's lips.

The last time the two of us were alone I was on a kitchen counter with him standing between my legs kissing me like a sex god while my hands were tangled in his hair.

That was the best damn first kiss in my entire life.

Really, it was the best kissing I've ever had, period. He knows how to work his mouth, and his hands, and his tongue... Dear god, that bubblegum tongue.

It's all I can do right now to not attack him with my mouth.

"Katniss?"

My attention snaps back to the actual words he's saying and I realize I've just been staring at his mouth like an idiot while the poor guy is trying to actually have a conversation with me.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a second there, what?"

"Do you like it hot?"

_Hell yes I like it hot._

I stare at him blankly and he smiles. "Your coffee. Hot or cold? My treat."

"Hot."

He nods and pours fresh coffee into a mug for me and pumps a few different shots of colored liquid into it. He stirs it and adds milk and slides it across the counter to me. I wrap my fingers around it and bring it up to my lips. It's sweet and caramel-ly and milky and absolutely delicious.

"You know, if you keep giving me free coffee all day I'm going to turn into a jitterbug." I take another sip and blow on the coffee to cool it down a little. I watch him as he repeats the process of making coffee for himself, but at the end he adds a few ice cubes to it.

"What's that?"

I look down to where he's pointing and draw up the sleeve of my blazer to reveal the small tattoo I have on my wrist. It's simple- the numbers 112398 inked straight across in black. I stretch my hand out and Peeta takes it in his, looking at it closer. His eyebrows furrow together in puzzlement.

"It's a date, to remember the best day I ever had."

He nods. "Why was that one day so special for you?" He releases my hand and I draw it back, pulling the sleeve of my blazer down taught over my knuckles. I take a sip of my coffee before answering, trying to collect my words carefully before explaining.

"I was eleven years old. My Dad woke me up at six a.m. that day and surprised me with a day trip to New York to visit one of his old friends who was a writer for New York Times, which at the time was my favorite publication and my dream job." He nods. "After I met his friend he took me out for lunch at a local pizza place and we took a walk through central park. It was my first time in the City and the first time I fell in love," I say quietly. "Back then we didn't have much, so that was huge. On the way home I slept like a baby."

"It sounds like it was really special."

I nod and feel the familiar burn of my eyes beginning to water but I blink a few times to stop myself. "He died four days later." I stare down at my cup of coffee and sigh. "As soon as I was old enough to get a tattoo, I got it done. A reminder to myself to savor the precious moments we're given in life."

I run my fingers over the slightly raised skin of my tattoo. I raise my eyes to meet his and instead of seeing pity, I see understanding. Peeta nods at me and raises an eyebrow. "Any more tattoos?"

I roll my eyes. "Ha. Wouldn't you like to know?" I pull off my blazer and toss it onto a nearby chair.

"Really though, thanks for telling me about your Dad. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

The words are out of my mouth before I realize I'm even thinking them. He grins at me and turns to wipe down the coffee machine. He begins talking while his back is to me.

"I know we kind of talked about this earlier, but I'd really like to take you out on a date."

My heart starts pounding. A date. I don't remember the last time I went on an actual date. Okay, maybe there was that guy with the bad hair that took me to the movies and tried to get me in the mood by jerking my head to the side and sloppily sucking on my ear lobe.

He failed, miserably, of course.

Ugh.

After that I kind of gave up on finding a smart intellectual guy I could actually relate to. It resulted in a string of one night stands that left the guys wanting more and me walking out the door not interested in any strings. Just like the other night really, but instead with me kicking Peeta out and only having made out with him instead of sleeping with him.

"Katniss?" My head jerks up to him and he gives me a weak smile. "I know you don't date co-workers, and that's fine. If you say no, I won't push it again. I just want one chance. One date. Casual, not all fancy schmancy. We can go see a movie, or have coffee, or hell, you can even give me another concussion if you want so I'll be knocked out for awhile." I chuckle and he comes up to take one of my hands in his. He continues.

"Usually if a girl says no then I accept it. No big deal. But I know you felt something the other day. I know I wasn't imagining that." He reaches up and brushes a strand of hair out of my eye. "One date. That's all I want."

"I don't date co-workers, Peeta, I told you that. I have too much at stake and too much riding on this job to mess anything up." He nods and glances down at his feet. "Besides, you don't know I felt anything. You're not psychic."

His head snaps up and he raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Did I stutter?"

He laughs. "You've got to be joking." I narrow my eyes at him. "Come on, I'm not by any means a Casanova or anything, but I can tell when someone is kissing me back."

"There's a difference between kissing someone back and kissing them back because you like them."

"You're serious."

"Extremely."

"Look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't even have an inkling of some sort of romantic feelings for me." I pause and take a long sip of my hot coffee, letting the hot liquid warm me from the inside out. He raises an eyebrow and sucks on an ice cube for a moment and waits patiently.

"Peeta, I don't have any romantic feelings towards you now nor did I have any for you when you attacked me with your lips."

"I didn't attack you!"

"You shoved me against the counter top, laid one on me, and then proceeded to lift me up and get nice and comfy between my legs. Then you grabbed my ass!"

"You were totally giving me those 'kiss me' looks! And if I remember correctly, your hands were practically pulling my hair out, you were in such a frenzy. I didn't hear any complaining then." I open my mouth to say something but he continues. "And I didn't grab your ass. My pinky just happened to dip down a bit further than I intended it to."

"'Kiss me looks?' You mean my, 'oh shit, my entire pantry just exploded onto my kitchen floor look?' You're delusional."

He takes a step closer to me, only putting us maybe a foot apart from each other in the small kitchen. "I'm not delusional," he says quietly. "I didn't imagine it. I know there's something here, even if you don't want to admit it."

"A kiss does not equal feelings, Peeta," I say as I take another sip from my coffee.

"Prove it."

I cough on my coffee. "Excuse me?"

He swallows his ice and nods towards me. "Kiss me and then tell me you don't have feelings for me. If you kiss me and you honestly don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone. Just friends, no big deal. Just a kiss."

My jaw drops and I'm speechless for the first time in a long time. "Kiss you." He nods. "You want me to kiss you." He takes another sip of his coffee and I look down at my near empty cup, knocking back the remainder of what I have left.

"Fine."

I grab his face and pull it towards mine, pleasantly shocked when the ice cold temperature of his lips cool down the heat of mine. I touch his bottom lip with my tongue and slip it in with no hesitation from Peeta, who pulls me against him with an unrestrained fervor. His cold tongue works against my own and I can feel my mouth beginning to cool off while his warms up.

A trail of heat courses through my body as I lose myself in the intensity of the kiss. My fingers trail down his back and his hands rest on my hips, gripping me slightly, his hot fingertips barely skimming the skin above my shorts.

I pull back for a second but he breathlessly shakes his head, grips my head with his hands, and brings his mouth crashing down on mine again. I sigh into his kiss, gripping his shirt with both my hands and pulling him in closer to me. He gently pulls back to slowly draw my lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it teasingly, then releasing it to cover my mouth with his again. His hand on my hip slowly begins traveling up my stomach, stopping just short of my breasts. My stomach muscles contract in eager anticipation and my breathing becomes shallow.

His hand cradles my head and in one quick motion he pulls back and smiles at me. Out of breath and with slightly swollen lips, I look at him in confusion. _Why did he stop?_ Then it dawns on me.

"Oh, _shit_."

"Face it, Katniss. You've got it bad."

* * *

**Dear lovely amazing faithful readers that I adore, I'M SORRY! Please don't hate me, please? I know it's been entirely too long since I've updated, and I know I have FYWH to update as well, which I'm getting to. I feel terrible but think of it this way-I'd rather put out chapters I'm proud of every few weeks than crappy ones every week. I hope this chapter makes up for it a bit!**

**Is everyone liking how things are progressing with Katniss and Peeta? Review and let me know! Things will be getting much steamier as the storyline progresses! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss' POV**

"Nope."

Peeta's jaw drops. "You really are delusional."

Stubbornness sets in and I narrow my eyes at him. "You're a good kisser, Peeta. Of course I'll enjoy making out with you, but that doesn't mean feelings are involved."

He shakes his head and puts his hands in the air. "Can't say I didn't try." For some reason I get a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach and I look away. He bites his lip and sighs, looking defeated, and all I want to do is throw myself at him and bite that delicious bottom lip of his.

Instead I pick up my bag and stand there awkwardly for a moment, part of me hoping he'll try again, part of me hoping he'll ignore me as I walk out the door. Instead he looks up at me and gives me a small apologetic smile. His blue puppy dog eyes look away and again I resist the urge to wrap myself around his strong frame again like I did just a few moments ago.

Why the hell can't I just walk away from him and be done with it?

I'm so drawn to him.

"I should be getting back to work," I say quietly. "I'll see you around." A prickling sensation burns the back of my throat and I walk out of the kitchen before he has a chance to say anything.

* * *

"How's your day going?"

I step onto the elevator and a small girl with doe eyes waits for my reply. Just to make sure, I look behind me but see no one else she could be talking to. The doors close and I clear my throat before answering.

"Fine, thanks. And yourself?"

"Good," she says cheerfully. She plays with her dress pants for a moment and I smile inwardly at her appearance. She appears to be around Prim's age, and her beautiful chocolate skin seems to glow; she's dressed professionally but her face is clear of any makeup, showcasing her youthfulness.

I like her already,

"I'm Katniss. What's your name?"

She smiles widely. "Rue. I'm an intern with the photography department. What do you do here?" She must work with Peeta occasionally. Huh.

_Dammit, stop thinking of Peeta! The hell?! _

"I'm a writer."

"Oh cool!" She gets quiet as the elevator stops and the door opens. None other than Cato stands in front us, who steps into the small cabin with us as it continues upwards. He scowls and says nothing as he turns to face the door. Rue giggles. He shoots her a look and she straightens her face looking at the doors in front of her. When he turns away from her, she makes a goofy face at him and winks at me, which in turn makes me chuckle.

His body goes rigid and he turns around. "What's so funny? Am I missing something here?"

"Nothing," I say cheerfully, winking at him. I can already tell Rue and I will get along perfectly as we both giggle quietly. I feel like I'm here with Prim, and for a moment I forget about all the confusion with Peeta and the annoying relationship I have with Cato. The elevator chimes and Cato rushes off the elevator in a huff.

I step out with Rue. She grins at me and her little brown eyes turn into the shape of rainbows. I hold out my hand and we high five each other, our hands smacking loudly and echoing throughout the room. A few people look up at us but we ignore them.

"Rue, it was nice to meet you."

"You too. I'll see you around?"

"You bet." I ruffle her hair and she squints her face, laughing. We part ways and I see Cato staring at me from his desk. Sighing, I make my way over to my little area and ignore him as I make myself comfortable in my chair. I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head as I start clicking away on my computer.

"What you did this afternoon was really rude, Katniss."

I stop typing abruptly and turn to face him. "The hell are you talking about?" His face turns pink and his nostrils flare slightly. The sight of him reminds me of a bull with his burly shoulders; I can almost see the steam coming out of him now.

"Lunchtime. I thought we were eating together and you just left me there."

"Surely, you're joking."

"Surely, I'm not."

My patience is starting to wear thin with this one. "Your problem, not mine."

"Girls don't usually ditch me like that."

"I'm not most girls, then, am I?"

He blinks a few times and I can tell I've surprised him by constantly shutting him down. For a moment ip almost feel bad for him, that he's this deluded that he thinks he can actually get any girl he wants just by acting like an asshole.

Like I said, almost.

"What did you guys do back there anyways? You were back there for a long time." His eyes narrow. "I noticed that his Dad left not too long after you went back there. I gave up on waiting for you a few minutes are that."

It's time to put this guy in his place.

"Here's the deal, Cato. You are not my babysitter," I say quietly. His eyebrows shoot up and I continue. "What I do with my spare time is non of your concern. I never asked you to join me for lunch and I've never returned your advances towards me, so I don't know why you think it was okay for you to touch my ass in public today," I say loudly enough for the person at the next desk to hear us. The man lifts his head and looks back and forth between Cato and I and looks back down at his desk again.

Thanks for the moral support, buddy.

Cato's face is beet red now but I keep going. Go big or go home, right? "I would appreciate it if you just pretended like I don't exist anymore. When I say no, I mean no, not 'keep trying and one day I'll say yes,' okay? Back. The. Fuck. Off."

I turn around in my seat and return to working on my story. Cato says nothing and stands up, slamming his chair backwards and heading for the elevator. I quietly take a few deep breaths to calm myself; I can feel my hands shaking in anger and I pull open a drawer in search of a piece of damn chocolate.

"You do realize that pushing me away is only going to make me that much more determined to win you over, right?

"I'm sorry, was I NOT clear when I said BACK THE FUCK OFF?"

Silence greets me and I turn around to a red faced Peeta who stands awkwardly biting his lip. He stares up at the ceiling. "Sorry." He puts his hands in his pockets and begins walking away.

_Fuck_.

"Peeta, stop, come back."

He pauses mid step and rocks on his heels for a moment before walking back to my desk. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone, alright? No need to cause a scene," he whispers as he hovers over my desk. His eyes flicker to my lips for a long moment and he looks away again.

"Those words weren't meant for you, okay? I thought you were Cato."

"Cato? Is he bothering you again?"

"I'm used to dumb asses. I can handle it."

He ponders my words for a moment. "Yeah, you seemed like it." He grins and looks towards Cato's desk, shaking his head. "He's definitely king of the dumb asses around here."

"Did you need something, Peeta?"

"Uh... No, I guess that was it," he says awkwardly. He bites the inside of his cheek and scuffs his shoe on the floor. "So, I guess I'll see you later, then." He gives me one last glance before retreating back to wherever it is he came from.

Annoyance resonates through me and finally the last shred of hesitation I have disappears. "Ugh. Hold on," I say quietly. He doesn't hear me and continues walking. I jump up, talking louder. "Peeta!" Still, he doesn't hear me and I get up from my comfort zone (literally) and run to catch him before he gets on the elevator. The doors open and he's inside. For a split second I don't think I'll be able to catch him in time, but I jump inside before the doors close behind him.

**Peeta's POV**

A loud thump sounds behind me and I spin around to see an out of breath, flushed cheeked Katniss. Instantly I wonder I'd that's what she looks like after sex and my pants tighten; mortified, I spin around and face the other direction.

"Peeta." I ignore her and try to think of anything but the gorgeous woman standing behind me calling my name. I wonder what she would sound like if she was calling my name out during...

_Oh my God, down boy, down!_

_Think about puppies. _

_Puppies with diarrhea._

_GO AWAY, LITTLE PEETA! _

"Peeta?" I say nothing and she continues. "I know I've been acting like a bitch, and I know I'm a bit crazy and all, but I really do enjoy your company." I flick my head and shoot her a look before I turn back to the wall of the elevator. She places her hand on my shoulder and I stiffen- this time, not in my pants, thank God. "I'm not sure if we want the same thing, but I at least want to be friends."

I look down and see that finally he's gone away. I turn to face her and give her a small smile. "I'm down for that. No big." She blinks a few times. "What are you doing tonight?" She frowns. "Not a date, just two friends hanging out. We can go do something totally stress free and even invite some friends if you want."

She narrows her eyes. "Like who?"

"Who do you want to invite?"

She shrugs. "I don't really know many people here. I met someone today that I liked, though."

"Who?"

"Her name was Rue."

I nod enthusiastically and pull out my phone. "What do you know, Rue is actually a good buddy of mine. I even have her phone number here somewhere..."

_Hey. What are you doing tonight?_

_...Why? What's up?_

_I'm taking my friend out tonight and wanted to see if you want to join? :) _

_Who?_

_Katniss Everdeen. _

_I LOVE HER. so in! _

_Okay. I'll call you later._

_YAYYYYYY ttyl_

I look up and Katniss is string at me open mouthed. I chuckle and lift my hand underneath her jaw to gently close it for her. "She's in. And I know what we're doing."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, but dress comfortably."

"...What?"

* * *

"Thresh, meet Katniss. Katniss, Thresh."

"I hope you guys are ready for this. I am bad ass at laser tag." She winks at us and pulls Rue up close to her. "Especially now that I have Rue on my side."

"Don't get too excited, Katniss, I'm terrible at laser tag."

"Don't worry, I've got your back."

"No, I mean, I'm terrible. I can hide all day and run away but I'm a terrible shot."

She whispers in Rue's ear and Rue's face brightens immediately. She looks up at Katniss. "Wow, really? That's pretty cool."

She nods and holds one finger up to her lips in the universal "shhhh" sign.

When Katniss first arrived part of me worried she would hate me for suggesting laser tag, but she was all but dancing in place as we walked in. Wearing converses, skinny jeans and a tank under a striped cardigan she looks downright cozy as she strips off her scarf to put in a locker. Natural makeup as usual, her hair is all piled on top of her head in a crazy bun that looks a lot more adorable than she probably meant it to.

"I like her." Thresh gives me the nod as her and Rue make their way to the counter to suit up. "She's cute."

"I do too, but she's not having any of it," I say quietly. He raises his eyebrows and his eyes flicker between the two of us before he nudges me with his elbow.

"I don't know, Mellark, she must be somewhat interested if she came tonight. But that's just me, I guess."

"She doesn't know a lot of people in town. She just wants to make friends."

"If you say so, dude." I've known Thresh for years now; he's one of my oldest friends. He's one of those people that doesn't say much, but when he does, it's usually something smart or refreshingly honest and inquisitive.

Right now I wish he'd shut his trap.

We suit up and the four of us make our way to the arena to start our game. Both teams split up and walk in different directions, ducking down to avoid being seen over the obstacles scattered throughout the course. A loud buzzer goes off signaling the beginning of our round and Thresh and I head off in different directions.

I see a fluff of hair steadily moving behind a low wall; obviously Rue thinks she hidden. I creep closer and closer, steadying the laser gun as I prepare to shoot. All of a sudden my vest begins to buzz signaling that I've been shot.

"The hell?"

Katniss peeks her head out from behind a pillar a few feet away from me and winks.

I've been set up.

It's _on_.

I duck behind a series of blocks standing in a corner and start yelling out for my teammate. "Thresh! I need back up!" I point my gun at the opening and wait for the girls to corner me.

His voice calls out from the other side of the room. "Dude! You're blowing your cover!"

"Dude! My cover was blown like five minutes ago!" Rue's head peeks around a block at me and I start shooting wildly. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rue looks at me confused. "Not you, Rue. Thresh." She nods and disappears.

"You can't hide forever, Peeta," Katniss sings to me.

"Not fair, you guys set me up!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

I jump up and peek out from my corner. Katniss is watching me from my right and Rue is on my left. Thresh's head pokes out from over a wall and he waves me over. I shake my head and duck down again. I can hear the girls' voices and I tilt my head to get a better listen.

"You go after Thresh, I've got Peeta," Katniss says.

"Are you sure we should split up?"

"I've got this."

I poke my head out and the girls are nowhere to be seen. I sit back into the corner and wait patiently. I hear a scuffle of noise and a loud thump just around my hiding spot; I shift in my seat but don't get up.

"Shit. Peeta, come help me!"

"Not falling for it, Everdeen."

"Seriously, I think I sprained my ankle!" Her voice sounds strained; for a second I consider going to find her. Another thump sounds and she whines. "Peeta!"

"Come on, Katniss, we're in the middle of laser tag and you've set me up once already. Prove it!"

"How am I supposed to prove it if you won't come help me?!"

"You're going to shoot me!"

"Am not." I remain silent as I slowly begin inching my way to peek around my corner. She's sprawled out on the floor, her leg twisted and her hand gripping her ankle; her gun rests on the grund behind her. Her eyes are closed and she sighs. Leaning her head back, she leans back on her hands and whines again. "Peeta! Seriously!"

"Fine, I'm here." I come out from behind the blocks and tentatively make my way to her. She opens her gorgeous gray eyes and gives me a look of relief. "Where does it hurt?"I take her ankle in my hand and slowly push up the bottom of of her jeans; her silky smooth skin is warm underneath my hand and I softly brush her ankle with my fingertips.

I feel her body shiver and she leans in closer to me. Her hand runs up the nape of my neck and into my hair and my breath hitches in my throat. "Peeta..." Her face is merely inches from mine and I inch forward closer to touch my lips against hers. Her body leans back away from mine and my vest begins to buzz nonstop.

"AGAIN?!"

She laughs and laughs and laughs as her gun stays pointed at my vest shooting round after round at me. I point my gun at her but it won't shoot because it's still in delay from the shots she's sending towards me. Chucking my gun down to the ground, I tackle her and she gasps as her gun goes flying across the floor.

She squirms beneath me trying to go after her weapon but I grab her arms and pin them to the ground above her head, tangling my fingers with hers. She laughs and starts bucking her feet, but I pin my hips to hers and press her legs down with my legs.

Her laughing stops immediately and her fingers tighten on mine; her breathing is labored as she watches me, waiting for my next move. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is splayed out wildly underneath her, and I smile down at her, openly giving myself a moment to take in her beauty.

I lean down slowly, carefully, inch by inch, until the tips of our noses are touching. I can feel her hands tremble slightly in mine and then she surprises me by tilting her head and lightly brushing her lips against mine. Taking that as an open invitation, I lean down and gently press mine to hers again. She sighs into me and her hands relax in mine as she raises her head higher off the floor to deepen the kiss.

The lights in the arena come on and Rue and Thresh pop out. Irritably, I roll off Katniss and lay on my back for a second to catch my breath; when I look up, Rue is smiling widely and Thresh is shaking his head.

"Katniss, did you get him?"

Her eyes flicker to mine and her cheeks flush again.

"Yeah, I got him alright."


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta's POV**

"No way, I don't know how you do that."

Thresh twirls a french fry in his milkshake and winks at Rue. "Don't knock it till you try it, little grasshopper." He pops the fry in his mouth happily and takes a huge bite out of his burger. "I don't know if its because of all those calories we burned playing laser tag or what, but damn was I hungry."

"You're always hungry, Thresh."

"Am not," he says, eating another fry. "I'm a big boy though, so I need to eat a lot."

"Thresh, ever since I've known you there's always been food within ten feet of you."

"You're making me sound like a pig, Mellark. In front of the ladies too!"

Katniss interjects our conversation. "How did the two of you meet?" She picks up her chicken tender and casually munches on it. She polishes off her jack and coke and waves our server down for another.

"We were both art majors at school. I saved Thresh one day when he was a bit, uh..." I glance at him and he cracks up, "indisposed?" Katniss and Rue look at each other in confusion.

"I feel like there's more to this story than you're telling us," Rue says. Her eyes linger on Thresh for a moment and she pokes his arm. "Fess up, big grasshopper."

"Alright, alright, here's the real story. Are y'all ready for this?"

"Y'all?"

"I'm from Georgia. You'll get used to it." He waves his arms at Katniss and continues. "So it was around finals time during my sophomore year and I had procrastinated on my project for my sculpting class."

"As usual," I scoff.

"Shut up, Mellark, you were there too if I recall." I say nothing. "That's what I thought. So it's like, three a.m. And I'm kind of delirious because I've been in the school's sculpting studio for around twelve hours straight now."

"As per the usual for us art majors," I say.

"So in my late night stupor, I began making a piece I now call the Dinglehopper." Rue and Katniss stare at him blankly. He grins at me and puts his face in his hands. "I made a four foot tall sculpture of a penis," he mumbles.

The girls burst out laughing and our whole tables erupts in a fit of the giggles. Our server comes by with a new round of drinks for us and Katniss snorts loudly as her faces turns a shade of crimson.

"A penis?" She leans in towards Thresh and grabs his hand. "Why the hell would you make a sculpture of a penis?" She snorts again and sends us all into another round of laughter.

"That's not the point. The point is, I made it, and I had knocked it over and it fell on top of me."

"Oh God," Rue says. "So you were in the studio with a four foot tall penis on top of you? That had to be emasculating."

"You have no idea."

Katniss snorts again and drinks more of her beer. Her cheeks are still pink, making me think she's starting to get a little buzzed. For a moment I wonder if she's a nice drunk or a mean drunk.

"That's where I come in. So I walk in the door and here's this big guy laying helplessly underneath a giant penis. So what did I do? Take a picture."

"Asshole," Thresh mutters good naturedly. He wipes a tear of laughter from his eye.

"So I took a photo of him in all his glory with my trusty camera phone, and then I try to help the poor guy, but for the life of me I couldn't pick it up."

"I don't blame you," Katniss says with a chuckle. "They can be scary sometimes."

I shoot her a look and she smiles back at me. "No, it was actually pretty damn heavy. And I couldn't get a good grip on it because Thresh was still flailing underneath it like a dying fish."

"So these two girls walk in the studio because they heard all the commotion next door, and when they walk in they see me underneath a penis and Peeta standing over me straddling it."

"Then they took a picture," I say with an annoyed face.

"Karma's a bitch, bro."

"That picture was all over the art department by the next morning. We've been friends ever since." We bump fists and Katniss watches us with a sort of glazed look on her face. She smiles lazily and reaches for her drink again. "You okay over there, Everdeen?"

She nods and shrugs her shoulders. "It's been awhile since I've done this. I'm having fun." She stands up and begins leaning slightly to her left a bit towards Rue, who catches her. "Also, I may or may not be just a little bit tipsy right now." She holds up her fingers in a pinching motion and closes one eye behind it. "Just a wee bit though."

"How many drinks did you have, Katniss?" Rue brushes a lock of her hair out of her face and steadies her as she pushes her drink away from the edge of our table.

"I don't know. Enough to make the room look funny." A slow smile breaks out across her face and she blinks.

"Maybe we should be getting back home, it's getting kind of late, guys," I say as I stand up. Katniss groans and I gently take her elbow and steer her to the side. "We have work in the morning. Do you need me to take you home?"

She takes my hand and wraps her fingers around mine and nods. Thresh and Rue are watching us curiously and I say nothing as we pay our checks and walk out the bar. Her fingers are still laced with mine and shes leaning in to me as we all say our goodbyes and part separate ways.

When we get to my car she hops in the passenger seat and begins talking.

A lot.

"I'm sorry I've been so weird lately," she says as she runs her fingertips up my leg. "You're hard to read sometimes, Peeta," she says lazily.

"I'm hard to read? How am I hard to read?"

"Not like that, silly. I know what you want," she murmurs as she leans up and kisses my cheek as I drive. Her face stays close to mine as she reaches down and laces our fingers again. "I know what I want too. I just have a hard time showing it."

"Then why don't you?"

"You're perfect. I'm not."

"You're also drunk."

"Nope."

"Yes."

She giggles and sits back in her seat. "When I was in college I had a boyfriend that I really liked. He was _hot_. Like, really hot. And I liked him a lot."

"That's how you're supposed to feel about your boyfriend, Katniss."

"Shhhhh. Lemme finish." She digs in her purse and produces her Chapstick. "I love this stuff. It's awesome." She smacks it on and tosses it back in her bag. I say nothing and she looks at me, blinking, before she realizes she hasn't finished her story. "Oh. Okay, so I liked him a lot and we were together for a bit. And we had sex."

"Um-"

"I mean, not particularly good sex, but I guess it was okay for me."

"I'm not sure what I should say right now?"

"So, anywho, he was my first. And I wasn't really ready and I told him that. And he dumped me a week later and told everyone I was a slut." She caresses lazy orbits into my leg and I grab her hand, stopping her.

"WHAT?"

"Right? So then at school I had a bad reputation for a long time. And whenever I tried dating guys, they only wanted sex. So after awhile I kind of gave up and gave in." She pauses and leans her head back on her seat. "My head hurts."

"You drank a lot."

"Did I?"

"Enough to get you drunk, yeah."

"Huh. Anyways, I could never find a good guy I liked so I just started having one night stands. Not a lot, like I wasn't a whore or anything. I wanted a guy but I didn't want the emotional ties with them. Is that weird?"

"What would be the right answer here?"

"Basically, that's the problem with you. You're perfect and I'm a whore. At least, according to my ex." I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and she's staring down into her lap.

"You're scared."

"What?"

"You're scared I'm going to hurt you like your ex did."

She doesn't reply and I reach over to take her hand. She looks up at me with this incredibly vulnerable but still very drunk face, and I realize she's most likely not going to remember our conversation tomorrow. My heart falls a bit and I pull in to park at her apartment complex.

Once we get inside her place I lock the door behind us and gently guide her to her bedroom. She stumbles a few times and I end up picking her up in my arms and carrying her into the bathroom where I place her onto the bathroom counter. I kneel down and take her converses off, followed by her socks, and stand up again to find her watching me with a strange look on her face.

"You really are perfect, you know." She smiles and reaches out towards me; before I know what's happening, she darts forward and her head is in her toilet while she throws up. I since and stand behind her, making sure her hair is out of her face. I rub her back with small circles and she groans. "I hate being a lightweight. This is why I never drink."

"It's happened to all of us, Katniss. Everyone gets a few bad days here and there."

She sits up and wipes her mouth. She stumbles to the sink and grabs her toothbrush and begins brushing her teeth. "I probably look like death right now," she mumbles. I open the shower door and turn it on and watch Katniss as she rinses her mouth out. She makes eye contact with me and her eyes flicker to the shower.

"It'll make you feel better," I murmur. She nods and hesitantly stands there looking at me. Realization dawns on me and my cheeks flush pink. "Sorry, I'll be outside." She nods and peels off her cardigan, leaving her in a skintight black tank top. I close my eyes and close the door behind me as I sit down on her bed. I pull out my phone and see that I have 3 new text messages.

_Dude. Katniss. DUDE. _

_Are you seriously gonna leave me hanging? I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS. _

_Fine. Call me tomorrow, asshole_.

I chuckle and hit the reply button and type out a text to Thresh.

_She's fine, thanks for asking. Talk to you tomorrow._

The shower turns off in the bathroom and its quiet for a moment before Katniss calls out my name. I crack the bathroom door open. "Katniss? Did you call me?"

"Yeah. Can you bring me a towel from the hallway closet?"

Oh shit. My heartbeat is going a million miles a minute by the time I come back to the bathroom with a big fluffy towel in hand. I knock softly and stick my hand with the towel in the door but she doesn't take it. "I have your towel here, Katniss."

"I'll slip on the tiles if I come get it. Can you bring it to me?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and slowly open the door. Her head pokes out from behind the frosted glass shower door which leaves little to the imagination. Even though I can't see details, I can see the general shape of her body which is leaving my pants feeling extremely uncomfortable.

I step up to the shower and she takes it out of my hands and wraps herself in the towel. She steps out and my eyes travel the length of her exposed legs and up to her shoulders and wet hair. Her skin is flawless and her grey eyes are more beautiful than ever in that moment. She bites her lip and her eyes flicker down to my crotch. Blushing, I quickly turn away to leave the bathroom.

"Peeta."

I stop, pausing with the door knob in my hand. Her soft hand travels up the length of my arm and she gently turns me around to face her. Steam from the shower still fills the room and the scent of her shampoo leaves me wanting to bury my face in her hair. Her grey eyes search mine for a moment before she wraps her arms around my neck, stands on her tip toes, and kisses me.

I can't help responding as I pull her up against me. She arches her body into mine and kisses me with no restraint as she plants hot open mouthed kisses down my neck. The feel of her mouth on my skin triggers me with waves of need that fill my belly and I groan. I tilt her head back up with my fingertips to cover her mouth with mine again as her fingers find their way underneath my shirt to explore my chest.

Her nails dig into my back slightly and I jerk forward in surprise, making my hips thrust against hers harshly. She inhales sharply and presses herself against me harder. I slowly explore her mouth and our tongues collide to play a dangerous game of cat and mouse that leaves me a little weak in the knees. I feel a fluttering at my feet and I look down at the ground. It takes a moment for my eyes to focus, but when they do, I gasp in surprise.

The first thing I notice is that her towel is on the bathroom floor.

The second thing I notice is that she is utterly and completely naked in my arms.

"Oh, God." Her hot skin underneath my hands is like silk and I want so badly to reach down and take her bottom in my hands, to lift her up and take her right here in her bathroom. The swell of her breasts press against my chest, our skin only separated by a thin layer of material. I feel her nipples against me and I freeze and step back; she stands before me unashamed, smiling.

"It's okay, Peeta." I try to look at everything but Katniss and stare at the ceiling. I shake my head and try to object but she places a finger over my lips, shushing me. She reaches up and gives me a small gentle kiss and I close my eyes for a moment, considering my options.

Her hands are on my belt buckle and I choke out her name as I grab her wrists. "Katniss." She freezes and looks at me, her grey eyes a bit glazed over and her lips slightly swollen from kissing. I get hard again and look away, mustering all the willpower I have within me. "You need sleep."

Hurt flashes in her eyes and she bends down to pick up her towel, covering herself. "You don't want me?"

"Trust me, I do. But you don't. Not yet, at least."

"No?"

"No."

She smiles sleepily. "Okay." She looks around and back at the ground again, then sees she's still in her towel. "I need something to sleep in."

"Hold on." I lead her into her room and look around for a moment before I spot a small black cotton nightgown on the edge of her bed. I hand it to her and she stands there smiling at me, still waiting. "What?"

"I need panties."

Panties. I'm about to go looking for her panties. "Um. Where are they?"

"Top drawer in that dresser over there."

I open it and see a mixture of cotton and lacy ones all thrown in together. I swallow another lump and pull out a pair of solid green ones. I toss them to her and she motions for me to turn around. I face the wall and she tosses the towel to a chair in front of me.

She's naked again.

For a moment I realize that if she tries to get me to sleep with her again, I may not be able to say no. Her hands run down my back and I close my eyes, relaxing into her touch. She wraps her arms around me from behind and I feel her nightgown softly sway against my pants.

Thank God.

I think.

"It's bedtime." She leads me to her bed and she pulls back the blankets before she jumps in. She watches me, waiting for me to join her, and I hesitate. "I won't bite. Come on." I tug my shirt off and slowly ease myself in next to her. She wraps herself around me, nestling her head on my chest and tangling her legs with mine. My lips brush her forehead and I pull her into me even closer, unsure of the next chance I'll have to do this with her. She sighs and snuggles her nose into the crook of my neck.

As she drifts to sleep the sound of her breathing fills the quiet room. I hear her words come out of her mouth so softly that I'm unsure if she says them or if I'm imagining her saying them.

"Stay with me," she breathes.

I reply with the only word that comes to mind.

"Always."

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

When I wake up, sunlight is drifting in through the window and I'm wrapped in someone's arms. For a moment I don't want to move, the warmth is so lovely. Then I realize someone's in my bed and I open my eyes, expecting the worst.

Instead I find Peeta in all his beauty. He's sleeping peacefully, his blonde hair all over the place, his tiny little freckles leaving me itching to play connect the dots. I glance down and see that he's shirtless. His broad tanned shoulders are relaxed and he sighs in his sleep and pulls me tighter against him.

_Oh, no_.

Did we have sex? We must have had sex. I sniff my hair. Washed last night, I'm guessing. I peek at myself under the covers and see that I'm wearing a nightgown. Good. Panties? I lift my nightgown up. Check.

Either we had sex and he got me dressed afterwards or I was extremely drunk and he still got me dressed afterwards. I sit up and make my way to the bathroom where I inspect myself in the mirror. I tie my hair into a knot and search through my closet for clothes to wear when a knock at the door sounds.

"Katniss? We need to be getting to work soon. How do you feel?"

I pull on a simple black wrap dress and open the bathroom door to a still shirtless and still beautiful Peeta. "I feel fine."

"No hangover?"

"I never get hangovers. Family gene, I guess."

"Good." He stands awkwardly in the doorway and runs a hand through his hair. "Do you, uh... Do you remember anything from last night?" He looks nervous and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"No. What happened? How bad was I?"

He looks away.

"We had sex, didn't we?"

His head snaps up. "No, we didn't have sex..." I can see him hesitate and I narrow my eyes at him impatiently. He sighs. "We didn't have sex, but it wasn't for your lack of trying." He pulls at a loose thread on the waistband of his jeans and the _V_ of his hip bones flex slightly.

_There go my ovaries, ladies and gentlemen._

Shit. I focus back on our conversation and reel in on his cockiness. "Excuse me, my lack of trying? I doubt I threw myself at you. Egotistical much?"

"No, but you definitely threw your towel to the floor and tried to take my pants off." My jaw drops and I cover my face with my hands, shaking my head in denial. "Katniss." I look up. "You kissed me. That's it. When you tried to go for more, I put you in bed. End of story."

"Not end of story. You saw me naked."

"No, I didn't," he says defensively. "One, you were kind of all up on me when your towel dropped. Technically all I saw was your shoulders. Two, my Dad raised me a gentleman. I don't take advantage of drunk women."

"I am so sorry, Peeta." So much for a professional relationship with Peeta. Obviously drunk me wants him a lot more of him than sober me will admit. "God. This is why I never drink. I knock back a few and I become this floozy that talks too much." The blood drains from my face and I look up to see he's looked away again. "Shit. Did I talk last night too? Did I become Chatterbox Everdeen?"

He chuckles. "Maybe."

"What did I say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"To me it does."

He chuckles. "Come on, Everdeen, we need to get to work."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night," he says over his shoulder with a wink. I growl and push him into the bedroom to get dressed and he laughs loudly, stumbling over a shoe sitting in the middle of the floor. "Dammit."

"That's what you get, Mellark."

* * *

When we get to work we're stopped by the receptionist on the first floor who tells us to report to Effie immediately. Concern floods my thoughts and instantly I'm thinking we're going to get in trouble for last night; then I remember Peeta saying there's no rule against office relationships. I wonder what this is about?

We check in with Glimmer and then we're sitting in Effie's office waiting patiently. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Effie bursts in the room with her usual amount of energy.

"Peeta! Katniss! So lovely to see you both. How have you been? Katniss, excuse me dear, but you look dreadful." I open my mouth and shut it and Peeta laughs. My cheeks flush in irritation but I say nothing. Effie eyes Peeta for a moment and cocks her head at him. "Peeta, you look oddly well rested and perkier than usual. Do you have a new lady in your life?" His face turns deep red and he shakes his head profusely.

_That's what you get, jerk. _

"Okay, you two, I'll cut to the chase. You're going on a trip for a new story."

I sit up straighter and try to contain my excitement. "A trip? Where? Is it somewhere exotic? I love traveling."

"Calm down, Katniss, it's not that big of a trip. You're going to Pittsburgh."

"Pittsburgh? What's in Pittsburgh?" Peeta looks at me and back at Effie. Do we get to fly or do we have to drive? What's the story we're doing?"

"You two with all your questions, my goodness. Give me a second." She digs around in her drawer before producing some papers. "Let's see... You're going to interview a woman named Maggie Dunaway. She's the oldest woman in the United States at 113 years old. You're going to interview her Thursday, Katniss, and Peeta you will photograph her the next. Since she's older she's going to get tired easily so we don't want to wipe her out in one day."

She shuffles another paper on top and continues. "You will leave here Thursday morning in a company vehicle- you will both be driving together- and stay in a hotel that night and return after you take your photographs, Peeta. Have fun with it. I think you will both enjoy this assignment." She looks up at us. "You two made a great team on the story about Marvel. You have great chemistry." We both look at each other and look away just as fast. I nod at Effie and she excuses us.

"How long does it take to drive to Pittsburgh from here?"

"Around six hours." I grimace and Peeta looks at me as though he's offended. "What? You can't be with me, secluded in a tiny car, for six hours straight? I'm a fun guy." I stare at him blankly. "Chill out, Katniss. It'll be fine."

"I hate road trips."

"I thought you love traveling?"

"On planes I do. I hate road trips in cars. They're stuffy and cramped and annoying."

"You've never had a road trip with me before, though." He winks and leaves me to go off on my own. As I make my way to my chair I realize that this weekend, I'll not only have to endure six hours in a car with Peeta there and back, but I'll also be with him for almost two days straight in a city I've never been to.

Two days, alone, with Peeta.

Peeta, the same guy I tried to attack last night with my naked body.

Oh dear.

_Lord, please save my ovaries. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Peeta's POV**

"I hate this song." She scrunches up her nose and sinks down in the passenger seat, reaching between us to steal a piece of candy from my open bag of M&M's. She happily munches on it and rolls her eyes. "Seriously, please change it. I'm begging you."

"Fine, you big baby. If you don't like it you pick a song."

Katniss sits up, grabbing the iPod from the console between us. She flips through it silently and sighs, scrolling up and down for a few moments.

"Is my taste in music not good enough for you, Everdeen?"

"I'm bored." She keeping scrolling through songs and turns it off, frustrated. "Let's play a game." I raise my eyebrows. "What? It'll help the time pass by faster."

We've been on the road for three hours now. The first hour or so were incredibly awkward considering last time I saw her in private she basically threw herself at me naked and drunk. But after the initial awkwardness passed, I found out that she really wasn't lying when she said she hated road trips.

Because she does.

A lot.

All she's done is whine and say she needs to stretch her legs or play music louder or say that the lines on the road are making her dizzy. Ironically, it doesn't bother me at all; it's funny to see her let her guard down for a chance, even if it is just to complain a lot.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Um." My hands tighten on the steering wheel. "You do realize I'm driving, right? And that we're confined to the space inside of a moving car?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't think about that." She bites the inside of her cheek and groans. "Why didn't they just put us on a plane? It would be so much faster!"

"And so much more expensive. They're trying to cut costs and we're just a state over, Katniss." A ray of sunlight shines in my eyes and I pull down my sun visor. "Besides, it's nice out. At least we have cool scenery."

"Five hours, though? I mean, come on, you would think we could find something faster that's still cheap. And this isn't scenery. These are just big open fields that smell like poo."

"Fertilizer."

"Whatever."

"You're like a little kid who didn't get dessert after dinner," I chuckle. "When I was little I loved road trips. My Dad would take me along whenever he had to do out of town shopping for good groceries and afterwards he would always take me to a local art store to buy one of those paint by numbers things. That's what started my love of art."

"Did you always imagine yourself doing photojournalistic stuff when you started photography?"

"Good question." I think about my answer carefully before I answer. "I always loved photography as a whole when I started, whether it was abstract or landscapes or people. Capturing moments in time was always fascinating to me, that I could take a picture of something that people walk past on a daily basis and turn it into something new is still crazy to me. But to answer your question, no, I didn't see myself doing it. But I love it. And it still gives me time to do my own little projects on the side if I want to."

"I wish I was as creative as you."

"You're a writer. That's creative."

"It's not the same though. I write, I'm good with words. You're artistic. You can take pictures that change the way people look at things."

"Don't doubt yourself, Everdeen. You're more talented than you realize."

She shrugs and stares out the window. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and for a moment I remember having her lips on mine, drawing that same bottom lip into my mouth as I lightly grazed it with my teeth.

My hands tighten in the steering wheel.

"Have you been in contact with Mrs. Dunaway?"

She nods. "We're meeting her an hour after we check in at the hotel. We're going to her house and I'll interview her then."

"Are you excited?"

"I'm always excited when I interview someone." She pauses. "But yeah, I'm extra excited for this one. She seems like a character. She had me cracking up on the phone."

"I figured I'd take a few shots of the two of you during the interview if that's okay. Just a few candids. And then I'll meet her tomorrow for some other ones."

"That's fine," she replies, "as long as its okay with Mags."

"Mags?"

"She prefers to be called that."

I look at her out of the corner of my eye and I catch her staring at me. I smile and she looks away quickly, running her fingers through her hair. She lets down the window to let fresh air in and clears her throat. She grabs the iPod again before selecting a song, quietly singing along to the tune.

"You really do have a beautiful voice, Katniss."

She smiles.

I swear the rest of the way there, even the birds stop to listen.

**Katniss' POV**

"No, no, no. There has to be some sort of misunderstanding."

The desk clerk shakes her head and stares at the screen for a few long moments before hesitantly lifting her eyes to mine. She purses her lips apologetically and slides one room key across the counter towards Peeta and I.

"It seems your company has booked a single room for the two of you to share."

I bite my lip. "You can't get us another room?"

"We are booked solid right now. My apologies, miss."

I take the room key in my hand and stare at it for a moment. Peeta stands next to me, wordless, his cheeks flushed pink. He taps his left foot a few times and puts an elbow up on the counter.

"How many beds are there?"

"One, sir. One queen."

I hiss out a breath of air and shake my head. "This can't be right. There has to be a mix up." I glance at Peeta and the right corner of his mouth twitches into a small smile. "Stop smiling, you ass. This wasn't part of the plan."

"Calm down. We can work something out."

"Sir, most of the hotels in the area are booked right now as well. There is a dentists conference in town right now so it may be hard to find new accommodations if that's what you wish for."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. What floor is our room on?"

"Peeta, I'm not-"

He reaches up and covers my mouth before I can finish.

"Calm down. Trust me."

I narrow my eyes and for a moment, I have a huge desire to deck him.

"Go to the elevator. I'll meet you there."

"But-"

"Go."

"Peeta, don't-"

"Go."

"I'm telling you, I need-"

"Dammit, woman, I said _GO_."

Surprised, I raise my eyebrows and turn on my heels and go. I drag my small suitcase with me and stand impatiently at the elevator door. I watch Peeta as he interacts with the desk clerk. I can't hear anything he's saying from where I stand, but he is smiling warmly and waving his arms around enthusiastically. A few minutes later and he nods at her and she slides a small slip of paper across the counter towards him. He pockets it and heads in my direction.

Still pretty irritated, I push the up button and refuse to make eye contact with him. The doors open and we both step on quietly.

"We get a complimentary dinner tonight delivered to our room for the mix up."

I scoff. "Yeah, because I really want crappy hotel food from the place that messed up our reservations."

"It's a great hotel. I've been here before. The food is the best in town."

"Whatever. I need to get upstairs and change before we go see Mags." I look down at myself. My black yoga pants are so comfortable, but if I show up in this my boss would kill me.

When we get in the room I open my suitcase and dump its contents on the bed. Grabbing a high waisted blue tweed skirt and my white lace shirt, I dart into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I scramble out of my clothes and into the new ones, tucking the shirt into the skirt. I head back into the room and put on my tan skinny belt, followed by a pair of matching flats.

Peeta stands watching me open mouthed and blinks.

"What?"

"I have never seen someone get presentable that fast in my life."

* * *

Mags is a small petite woman with transparent skin and a grip surprisingly firm. Her eyes have seen a lot in her time and she speaks with an energy full of life, her eyes luminous and sparkling at everything around her. When we get to her house she greets me with a strong hug and smacks my ass as she sends me into the kitchen as she greets Peeta for the first time. When he enters the kitchen his cheeks are red and he seems a little frazzled.

Adorably so, I might add.

"Sit your cute butt down son, otherwise you're going to distract me the whole time." She nudges his shoulder as she squeezes by him to sit in a chair at the table. He stands awkwardly in the door way before blinking and catapulting into action, digging through his camera bags and hooking equipment together.

"Well, deary, you're a whole lot prettier than I thought you'd be." Mags winks at me and takes a sip of tea. "This your boyfriend here?"

"No, he's-"

"We're sort of seeing each other," Peet blurts out.

"What?!" My eyes shoot daggers at him and my jaw drops.

Mags' eyebrows shoot up and she grins in amusement.

"She's just doesn't like talking about her feelings."

"We are not together," I hiss. "Peeta, this is so unprofessional."

"She doesn't care," he says, "do you?"

"Of course not. You better lock that down sweetheart, or I will." She winks at Peeta again and his cheeks turn red for the second time. For a second I have an overwhelming urge to brush the back of my hand gently across his cheek to feel the warmth from his skin come in contact with mine. My eyes linger and he catches me in the act.

"Now that my awkwardness has been established, lets start." I flip open my notebook and turn on my recorder.

"Go easy on me sweet pea. This old heart of mine gets tired fast."

"What was it like when you were young? How much have the times changed since then?"

"For starters, young girls didn't wear short skirts like that," she says, winking as she eyes my bare legs. "And the young men always courted their ladies and asked permission for a kiss."

"Always? Wouldn't that ruin the moment?" My eyes flicker to Peeta, catching him watching me, and he looks away as he smiles to himself. He brings the lens up to hos eye and snaps a picture silently, adjusting the setting on his camera as Mags continues.

"No, love. Chivalry is a wonderful thing and something girls shouldn't take for granted. The boys always held doors open, wrote me love letters, gave me the jacket off their shoulders in the rain, and always told me they loved me and wanted to marry me."

"Sounds like you were quite the heartbreaker, Mags."

"Oh honey, I was. Those boys followed me around everywhere," she says as I begin laughing. "One even proposed to me three times. Three times! Poor lad just didn't know I had it bad for his neighbor down the street."

"That's scandalous!"

"No, sweetheart, he was the love of my life. We were married for seventy six years. Best damn decision I ever made, marrying that one. He had a great hiney, too. Just like Peeta here."

"Leave my hiney alone," he says from behind his camera lens. I grin at him and he winks at me, snapping another photograph.

"How did you and your husband meet?"

"I was working at a photography studio one day and I had to take a passport photo of him," she says before taking a few breaths. Her small frame is so frail and I keep forgetting how old she is because of her personality. "I broke the camera."

Peeta groans. "Hate when that happens."

"Honey, these cameras you young folks use today is nothing compared to the ones we had back then. You just don't know."

"Trust me," he says with a click of his camera. "I do."

"Anywho, I broke the camera and he fixed it for me. Took us hours of tinkering with it, but he fixed it. I'd never laughed so hard in my life during those few hours. The week after that I started getting letters every week from him while he was fighting at war. When he came back home we married. We have four children and as of now we have eight grand kids."

"How sweet. Do they live close by?"

"Some of my grandchildren do. You'll meet one and his wife today. You're going to love him." She smiles and proudly points at a picture frame hanging on the wall. "They know all of my secrets, those kids of mine. We're all very close. I love them very much."

"Speaking of secrets..."

Mags raises an eyebrow.

"What's your secret for your health?"

She smiles.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Love always comes first. Never put other things before love." She pauses. "Also, don't eat like shit, and exercise regularly."

Peeta and I burst out laughing and she nods her head in triumph. Peeta snaps a few more photographs and then stuffs his camera in his bag.

"Mags, you are a wonderful, wonderful woman."

"Of course I am. I'm cute, too."

"That you are, ma'am, that you are."

A knock at the door sounds and Mags nods her head in that direction. "Peeta, love, can you get the door for me? These old legs are cramping up on me today."

He leaves to answer it and Mags reaches across the table to take my hand in hers. It's paper soft and cool to the touch; she rubs her thumb across the back of my hand and leans in to whisper.

"Let go, love. Let go." Her eyes search mine and she gives me a long, warm smile. "It's okay to let people in sometimes. That boy cares about you, you know."

I start to object but she cuts me off, continuing.

"Say you don't like him all you want, but the way you two look at each other is the same way me and my husband looked at each other for so many years. Don't let something good go to waste, sweet pea."

"Grandma, we brought you a visitor!"

When Peeta walks back in the room we make eye contact. Instead of looking away, he holds my gaze for a beat longer than usual and then his eyes flicker behind him as he turns his head. A tall man with bronze hair and shockingly bright green eyes, much like his grandmother, walks in the room and for a moment, I'm taken aback by his beauty. He grins at me and a woman with long brown hair and gorgeous clear green eyes walks in carrying a small baby in her arms.

"My Finn is the most handsome man on this planet, isn't he?" She waves the woman over and holds her arms out. The man chuckles and sits down next to Mags.

"I always forget she's not talking about me. I'm Finnick, her grandson," he says, holding out a hand for me to shake. "The little one is Finn Jr., and this is my wife Annie."

"Your grandmother is quite the charmer, Finnick," Peeta says.

"She is. We love her very much."

Mags waves her arms and Annie chuckles before placing Finn in her arms. She nestles him close to her and kisses his forehead, brushing his tiny tuft of hair back on his head. He smiles and cooes back at her, giggling. His tiny fingers wrap around her thumb and she chuckles.

Her face is glowing.

I look up to find Peeta watching me with a weird look on his face. He smiles softly and looks back at Mags again. Slowly, he reaches for his camera bag again and pulls it out; he holds it up and takes a photo of Mags and her great grandson, a moment I know will stay with me long after I leave here today. He takes a few more shots and then puts the camera away for good.

"Well, Mags, I think it's time for us to get going," I say quietly as I stand up. "Finnick, Annie, it was great meeting you. Your son is adorable." They both nod and keep watching Mags.

"Katniss, sweet pea, give me your number. I would love to keep in touch with you." She nods to Finnick, making sure to not move little Finn around too much. "Get a piece of paper for me and get her number, love. There should be a pen in that drawer over there."

I jot it down and bend over to give Mags a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It was a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Please keep in touch. Seriously."

"Right back at you, Katniss. Don't be shy, now. Call me sometime. I love a good talk!"

"I promise."

* * *

When we get back to the room I immediately change into a pair of cotton shorts and a tshirt and grab the card on the table with the menu for room service. Peeta chuckles as he begins loading his photographs from today onto his computer. He sits on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard, and turns the television on.

"What looks good?"

"I don't know. I'm starving."

"Bring it over here so we can both look at it."

I stand in front of the bed and hand it to him but he doesn't take it. An eyebrow goes up and he pats the spot on the bed next to him. I tap my foot and shake my hand, waving the menu in front of him.

"Katniss, this is ridiculous. You act like I'm going to jump you in bed or something." He pats the bed again. "Sit down."

"We're bad enough in kitchens together, Peeta. But us in a bed? Uh uh. That's a bad idea just waiting to happen." He already looks adorable in his muscle tee and flannel pajama bottoms; if I get into bed with him and smell that cologne or feel his body heat next to me I'll probably jump his bones.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman. Scouts honor."

I bite my lip. "Maybe now, but what about when we go to bed? What then?"

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll sleep on the floor."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable all night."

"Well I don't want you uncomfortable, period."

I hesitantly sit down at the foot of the bed and slide the menu towards Peeta. He takes it and looks it up and down before looking up at me.

"Is it bad I already know what I want? The chicken parmesan sounds great."

"I was going to get spaghetti, actually."

"Italian it is." He picks up the phone and calls in our food. "It should be here in abut fifteen." He eyes me for a moment. "You really liked Mags, huh? You guys really seemed to click."

I nod. "I adored her. I think this article could be great." I pick at a thread on the comforter and look at Peeta. "I don't know. Her spunkiness is what drew me in, but her stories were just so adorable. And the way she held Finn... God, she just glowed. I want to be as happy as her when I get old."

He pulls up a photo on the screen. It's a picture taken from behind me, showing the outline of my head and Mags laughing gleefully in front of me. He clicks again and a photo of both of us comes into view. I'm laughing, hard, my mouth wide open and my eyes nearly disappearing like little rainbows. Mags smiles at Peeta through his camera.

"These are great, Peeta," I say as he continues to go through them. One of the last ones is of Mags holding Finn. It's a close up, and the light falls perfectly on their faces as she stares down at him adoringly as he clutches her hand in his. He smiles up at her and the love between them is so beautiful, so perfect.

"Thanks." He looks at me and something changes in his eyes. His gaze shifts down to my mouth and I know he wants to kiss me; I've seen that look before. I subconsciously lick my lips in expectation but find myself mildly irritated when he doesn't make a move. Instead he slowly looks away, clears his throat and begins to put his laptop away.

It's not like I can complain, really. Just a few minutes ago I was telling him I didn't want to sit next to him on the bed, let alone let him kiss me into oblivion. Frankly, I have a feeling that if we start anything we won't be able to stop.

Not that I would have a problem with that.

Like, at all.

I flash back to seeing him shirtless in my bathroom and how his pelvic muscled tightened for that split second. A shiver runs through me when I think of his hands on me in my kitchen that day when he had me corned on my counter, or how at his dads cafe his mouth instantly warmed mine up after our coffee. My gaze flashes down to his mouth and I let it linger for a moment. I swallow the lump in my throat and concentrate on not lunging myself at him.

A knock at the door sounds and I snap out of my daze. After we eat our dinner we turn on a movie. Neither of us are very talkative, but I decide to break the silence.

"Peeta," my voice cracks. I clear my throat and continue. "Peeta." He looks at me waiting patiently. "You can sleep in the bed if you want. It's fine."

He pauses. "Are you sure? It's not really a big deal." His eyes flicker to the floor and he looks back at me. "If you're not comfortable with it... "

"I trust you."

His chest rises and falls a few times. "If you trust me then why are you afraid of me?"

"What are you talking about?"

He bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. "I always feel like you're holding back around me."

"Maybe that's all I know."

"Maybe you should let go."

Let go. Mags words come back to me and I suck in a short breath of air. Without a second thought I grab his hand and pull him on top of me in one swift motion.

His entire body lays on top of mine snugly and he stares at me confused for a moment before he realizes my intentions. Smiling shyly, he slowly, slowly, leans his head down to lightly touch his lips to mine. He pulls back to look at me and when he sees that I'm not complaining, he does it again- but this time tilting his head to the left, deepening the kiss. His hot mouth teases me and coaxes one, two, three short kisses followed by a long and slow one.

I could die kissing him and still be happy.

**Peeta's POV**

I could die right now and not give a damn, all because I'm kissing her.

I curl my arm underneath her body to clutch her even tighter against me, letting my fingertips absentmindedly stroke the exposed skin at the bottom of her shirt. She sighs against me and wraps one leg around my waist; I reach to cup her thigh in my hand, pulling her leg up so its even tighter around me.

When she walked out in her super short shorts and tight shirt this evening I thought I would pass out she looked so beautiful. I don't think she realized how much skin she was showing, or she probably wouldn't wear it around me like she did.

Right now though, I appreciate her forgetfulness.

Still expecting her to pull away at any second, I take advantage of the moment and kiss my way down her neck, pausing at the spot where her pulse beats erratically to softly suck at the sensitive skin. She bucks into me, her hips grinding against mine, and I hiss at the contact.

I take hold of her bottom lip with my teeth, giving it a long gentle tug as I release it. She opens her eyes for a second and all I see is lust. All I see is need.

All I see is her.

She smiles and I reach one hand down to cradle her head. I gently pull her head up to meet my lips again and she sighs into me, her hands landing on my hips. Her tongue dances with my tongue and she gently sucks on it before nibbling on my bottom lip. I feel her fingertips slowly inch their way higher until skin meets skin with her hands exploring the planes of my chest underneath my shirt.

She rolls us over so that she's straddling me and I grin in appreciation. She smiles and leans down to kiss me again but her hands begin to go to work on my shirt, gently tugging it up over my head. I lift my arms and wiggle my way out of it until I realize exactly what's happening. In a swift motion she tugs her shirt over her head, leaving her in those impossibly short sexy shorts and nothing else but a simple cotton bra. She begins to reach behind her to unclasp it but I stop her, holding her hands in mine.

"Slow down."

Her eyes soften and she nods slowly. She sits back for a moment and studies me, her eyes leaving a trail from my eyes down to the place where my pajamas meet my skin at my waist. Her eyes linger there hungrily and she makes a path down to my hip bones with her fingertips. I grab her hands again.

"Are you sure you want this, Katniss?"

"Peeta," she says, planting a kiss on the inside of my wrist, "shut up." She brings my palm down to cup her breast in my hand and leaves it there, watching me. When I don't move and make no sound, she rolls her eyes and reaches behind herself to undo her bra, tossing it to the floor with a quiet thud.

Oh.

_Oh_.

* * *

**The next chapter will be very interesting, ladies and gentlemen. From here out it may get quite a bit racier and here and there, but I'll put a warning at the beginning of each chapter if it gets explicit. I have an M as the rating for this story but I don't want to offend readers who happened to overlook that detail.**

**School is out for the semester so I'll have more time to devote to this story. Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding- you have no idea how encouraging your reviews and PMs are! Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Mags is OOC here. Does that bother anyone? You'll be hearing from her again a few more times in this story, just so you know ;) **

**Love you guys! **

**Xoxo, Nina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Explicit content ahead.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

She smiles softly at me and leans down to give me a gentle kiss. Her bare breasts press against my chest but I revel in the warmth of the moment instead of letting my hands wander. I kiss her gently, taking my time, all the while exploring her mouth with my own. My fingers tangle themselves in her long hair and her legs tighten around me.

My hands drift down to her back; her hot skin burns into mine and she shifts her weight slightly making her crotch rub against mine. I groan and she giggles.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't do that again or you'll drive me crazy."

She raises an eyebrow. "Good crazy or bad crazy?" She shifts her weight again. My erection presses against her through my flannel pajamas and she grins devilishly down at me. In a flash I flip her over on her back and hover above her, leaning down to kiss her but keeping the rest of my body out of contact with hers.

"Bad crazy," I whisper as I take her lip between my teeth and nip it. Her eyes flare and her tongue darts out into mine. I nuzzle her nose and then leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She arches her back again, pressing her chest into mine. I kiss her collarbone and slowly make a path down to the curve of her breasts.

"Peeta," she breathes. "God..." I softly cup one breast in my hand and teasingly trail a path around, but not touching, her nipple. Her eyes cloud over and she leans her head back in anticipation but I leave that breast to repeat the motion on the other. I can tell she's aching for contact as she squirms beneath me but I'm determined to make her enjoy this, to remember every last long second together.

Her fingers tug on my hair and drift down to the nape of my neck. I turn to lightly kiss the inside of her wrist and then lightly flick my tongue over one erect nipple. She gasps and leans her head back in ecstasy; I take that as my cue to continue and my mouth surrounds the tip of her breast, gently sucking on it and rolling my tongue over the nipple at the same time. She practically pulls my hair out as I switch to her other breast, closing my lips around the peak, tugging on it gently with my teeth. Her eyes don't leave mine as I take her left nipple in my mouth and pull away with one last suck.

I go back up to kiss her again, and this time she practically devours my tongue with hers. I smile against her and wrap my arms around her to pull her closer against me. One of her hands begins making its way down my back and I blink in surprise when she gives my butt a good squeeze.

She giggles and dips her fingers underneath my waistband. My breathing is getting increasingly erratic as she slowly trails my waistband to the front. When she gets to my hipbone I squirm and let out a breathy laugh.

She grins. "Ticklish?"

I put on a straight face. "No." She raises an eyebrow and runs the pads of her fingertips over my hipbone again, this time dipping one finger down into my pants to tug them down an inch. I hold my forehead against hers and breathe in her vanilla scent. Giving her another kiss, I nod my head and she slowly guides my pants down to my knees. I kick them off and cup her face in my hands.

Her eyes meet mine. I brush a lock of hair out of her eye and kiss her forehead and reach down hesitantly to hold her hips in my hands. Her eyes don't leave mine as I sit back on my heels and slowly pull off her shorts.

She lays underneath me wearing only her panties and I swear she couldn't look more beautiful, or more vulnerable. Her hair splays out around her head on her pillow and her skin looks like its glowing from the soft creeping blush making its way across her cheeks.

"You're beautiful."

She smiles and pulls my hand to bring me back down to her. I could get drunk just off her kisses alone; her tongue teases me, eluding my advances then crashing back into mine.

When she cups me through my underwear, I let out a groan entirely too audible. She laughs but doesn't remove her hand.

"God, Katniss, you really must be trying to kill me."

"Not at all," she says, nipping my earlobe. "Just the opposite." Her hand begins moving, stroking, and I rest my head in the crook of her neck, kissing the spot where it meets her shoulder. When she dips her hand inside my boxer briefs and her hand makes contact with the tip my breath hitches in my throat. Her fingertips move up and down my length and I can feel my hips move involuntarily to meet the thrusts of her hand.

"Sweet mother of-"

She cuts me off with her lips, kissing me while I groan into her mouth. She gently pushes me on my back and while she still pumps me, she pulls off my underwear leaving me completely nude. My breathing is uneven and I can barely form any coherent thoughts, and I can tell she knows the effect that she's having on me by the way she watches me.

She leans down and gingerly licks the tip, but I nip that in the bud immediately.

"Nope," I say as I wiggle out from underneath her. A look of hurt crosses her face but I shake my head. "No, it's not you, it's me. If you do that I won't last long, and I want to be inside you when that happens." Her mouth opens slightly and she nods.

I take a nipple in my mouth again and she hisses, bucking her back, her legs wrapping around me. I slowly kiss a path down to her belly button and look up to see her watching me with a shy grin. I hook my fingers in her panties and she nods, lifting her hips to help me take them off.

**Katniss' POV**

God, this man is beautiful. Between his gorgeous blonde hair and sky blue eyes, I thought the rest of him was just a nice addition until I saw his abs. And his muscled back, which is one of my favorite parts of a guy. And his hips. And his arms.

Shit, his entire body. Who am I kidding?

After he gets me naked I wait for him to crawl on top of me and position himself, but his hands and his head keep going down south. He lifts one of my legs up over his shoulder and repeats with the other leg.

Wait.

Wait, what?

"Oh, dear _God_," I gasp, clutching his hair as his tongue circles me. His fingers part me open to give him better access and his eyes don't leave mine as he begins to suckle, drawing me in and out of his mouth and back around on his tongue. I lift my hips up off the bed but he holds me down, forcing me to sit still for him.

I can't control my body as I begin shaking underneath his hands. Words have no meaning and everything is purely feelings and body movements and I'm panting and my focus has gone completely haywire. All I can concentrate on is his tongue and what he's doing with it. All I can concentrate on is how absolutely delicious this feels.

He slips two fingers inside, beginning agonizingly slow movements of thrusting in and out while he continues with his mouth. The combination of the two drive me wild and I can tell if he keeps going the way he is I won't last long. He stops thrusting and begins curling his fingers upwards and I cry out, softly moaning at the contact.

"Peeta..." He looks up at me and continues suckling, but starts alternating between that and licking. "Fuck, Peeta, _fuck_." I reach down to grasp onto something, anything, but he intercepts and laces my fingers with his. I grip his fingers hard and my legs begin shaking, a sign that it won't be long.

He pulls me harder against him and I squeak out a sound of compliance before leaning my head back against the pillow and trying to cover my face with it.

"No," he says, ripping the pillow from me. "I want to see." He goes full force on me now and I moan loudly, clutching his hair in my hands, and I feel the sparks beginning to build. His eyes don't leave my face and my breathing is heavy, uneven, and coming in short bursts.

"Peeta... " The familiar tingling begins at my toes and starts working its way up. My entire body starts shaking and I grip his hand for dear life as he sends me over the edge. Everything tightens in my core and searing pleasure pulses through me and for a moment I can hear anything other than the sound of blood roaring through my ears.

When I come down off my high, Peeta is grinning at me unabashedly as he delivers one final lick, followed by a light kiss. I buck my hips and he chuckles, giving my inner thigh a light trail of kisses leading up to my knee.

"You're welcome."

"Get up here, lover boy."

All of a sudden his entire demeanor changes; he seems shy, hesitant. His cheeks flush slightly. He bends down to give me a kiss on my forehead again, letting his lips linger as he dips down for a kiss that possesses me. Instead of letting his hands wander on my body again, it's like he forgets that I'm nude underneath him. He buries one hand at the base of my neck into my hair and the other cups my face; I reach one hand up to run my fingers through his hair and he takes it in his, twining our fingers together.

He pulls back and reaches in his bag and reappears to kiss me, hard yet impossibly gentle, and I hear the sound of foil ripping. His weight presses against me as he kisses me thoroughly and his thumb softly caresses my temple. In one slow move, he gently rocks into me.

We're both still for a few moments, neither of us saying anything. He kisses me tenderly and begins to move his hips, giving gentle thrusts in and out. My nails dig into his back and he closes his eyes while resting his forehead against mine.

His lips search every inch of my neck and by the time he finds his way to my mouth I'm pulling him harder against me, aching to have him deeper. He groans and his movements become a bit rougher; I anchor my feet to the bed to raise my hips to meet his movements.

"Shit, Katniss..." He groans and begins thrusting faster and I meet him thrust for thrust. His hands hold my hips for balance and then one hand slips between us as he begins to touch me again as he continues rocking in and out.

"Fuck, Peeta, I _can't_... I just... God, that feels so _good_," I pant as I throw my head back. A sheen of sweat covers both of us and already, I can feel the tingling sensation building again. Peeta's breath becomes ragged and his hips begin jerking with tension as he continues his movements.

He bends over pulling me against him from our chests all the way down and in one explosive moment we both shatter into a million pieces. I cry out, my body shaking, and his hips jerk a few times as he moans loudly while clutching me to his body.

We lay together, spent, exhausted and sweaty before I move to sit up.

"Mmm. Where are you going?" He reaches a hand up to pull me back down to him and I laugh, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm not done with you, sweet cheeks."

"Again? Already? We need to get sleep, mister," I whisper as he nuzzles my neck. His tongue runs along my artery and I shiver.

"Who needs sleep?"

"Us. You need to go back to Mags and we need to get back home after, remember?"

"Five hours in a car alone with you?" His fingers run down to my breast and he lightly tugs on a nipple. I gasp and he raises his eyebrow. "I think I can handle that."

"Sleep, Peeta. Now."

"Fine." He kisses me and pulls me flush against him before grabbing the blankets and throwing them over us. "But I like to cuddle when I sleep just so you know."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I figured all of you wouldn't mind...**

**For the record, this is not the end of the story. I have big plans for these two. PLEASE review and let me know what you think of their new developments! ;) **

**I love you all and have a great New Year! Be safe and have fun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss' POV**

When I wake up the next morning Peeta is watching me with his head propped up on one hand, his head rumpled and his eyes sleepy.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Oh, please," I mutter as I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. He plays with my hair for a moment and pulls me back down against him as he leaves kisses on my neck. "Peeta, we have to go!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," he whispers as his hand travels down my waist. I grip it in mine and pull his hand away to face him.

"You have to be at Mags in an hour. We need to get dressed and check out and everything before then, goofball." He pokes his lower lip out at me and I shake my head. "Shower. Now."

"Join me."

"No. I have somewhere to be."

His face falls. "What? Since when?"

"Since always. I just forgot to mention it to you."

"Is this because of last-"

I shut him up with a quick kiss and pull back just as fast. "No. I'm seeing an old friend today. I'll meet you when you're done with Mags."

Still nude, he climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom. His beautiful bare skin shines in the morning light and I focus on packing my stuff as I tie my hair into a long braid. I slip on a pair of short, loose black shorts and a long sleeve blue shirt. The shower cuts off in the bathroom and Peeta reemerges in nothing but a towel and his gorgeous blonde sex shower hair.

"Kingstown High Archery?" My gaze follows his as I look down at my shirt and shrug. His eyes narrow and his mouth falls open. "Is that why you were so good at laser tag? You did archery in high school?"

"Best on the east coast, actually."

"Dammit."

"Don't hate. Appreciate. At least you know I could save your ass with a bow and arrow if you ever needed it."

"Good to know."

* * *

Peeta checks us out as I wait outside in front of the hotel. The day is dreary outside and a bit colder than what I was expecting. I regret my choice of shorts already but shake the thought aside as Peeta joins me on the curb.

"When will your friend get here?"

I see a familiar head of hair and I grin. "Now, actually."

"Have you gotten shorter, Catnip?" Gale's arms wrap around me and in one fluid motion he lifts me off the ground in a bear hug that takes the breath out of me. He sits me back down and looks at my legs. "Cold?"

"Shut up," I mutter as he ruffles my hair. "Gale, this is Peeta. Peeta, Gale." They shake hands and in one quick second that I almost believe I imagined in my head, I see them both give the other a quick look up and down as if sizing each other up. Peeta clears his throat and smiles warmly at Gale.

"How do you know each other?"

"He's my brother from another mother," I answer for him.

Gale raises an eyebrow. "More or less." He wraps an arm around my shoulders but I slink away, gripping the handle on my suitcase.

Peeta nods uncomfortably and grips his bags in his hand. "I need to get out of here, but I'll meet you back here at one to head home?" He looks towards his car as he bites his lip and, noticing his sudden mood change, I reach out for his fingertips. Both he and Gale look down at our hands. A bit weirded out, I let go.

"Yeah, I'll see you at one. Is it okay if I leave my things in your car until then?"

He nods and begins walking to the parking lot. He stops and turns around. "Gale, it was nice meeting you. You two have fun."

"You too." Gale stands with his hands in his pockets as he watches us from his car. He raises his eyebrow at me and I turn away as I pack my suitcase into Peeta's trunk.

"Are you okay?" I brush my fingertips with his and he smiles softly at me.

"I'm fine." His eyes flicker back to Gale and realization dawns on me.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." I motion back to Gale and shake my head. "It's not what you think. I mean, ew. Just... No."

"Didn't seem like he thinks that way too."

"Trust me. He's like my brother. That's gross." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, no need to be jelly. After last night," I whisper in his ear, "I wouldn't be looking at anyone else today." I pull back and his cheeks are flushed a shade of pink. "I'll see you in a few hours." I start to walk away but he jerks my hand back and pulls me into his arms, giving me a kiss that takes my breath away.

"To tide you over," he whispers as he kisses my nose lightly.

When I get in Gale's car he's quieter than usual. We drive in silence for a few minutes before we pull in to a local coffee shop. He cuts the engine and gets out of the car and I walk in stride with him as we enter the doors.

I will never grow tired of the smell of coffee. Ever. If they made coffee air freshners I would buy my weight in them and probably take a bath with them if I could.

Then again, once I found some and purchased a few and they smelled like shit.

Maybe not.

I order a caramel macchiato and a bagel and find a small cozy both to sit at. Gale follows with his usual cup of black coffee and leans down to inhale its scent. His eyes flicker to my drink and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't know how you drink that shit," he mutters. "It's not real coffee."

"I like my coffee sweet and blonde," I reply as I take a sip. I dip a butter knife into some cream cheese and begin spreading it over my breakfast... or brunch? It's only eleven in the morning. Huh.

"Just like your men."

My fingers pause over my bagel and I look up at him. "What?"

"You seemed chummy with Peeta earlier."

"And?"

He watches me and looks away, shrugging. "Just not like you, that's all."

"It's not like me to date? I've dated plenty."

"You've hooked up plenty," he says quietly. "There's a big difference."

"Maybe I just never found a guy good enough for me to consider dating, Gale. Did you ever consider that? God," I say, dropping my plastic knife onto my plate. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you boys, but I'm the one allowed to have PMS, not you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Peeta thought something was going on between us."

"That's crazy. We've been friends forever."

"That's what I told him," I say as I take another bite of bagel. "I don't know what he and I are yet, really. We haven't even had a date yet."

"Then how do you know he feels the same way?" I refuse to meet his eyes and he gasps. "You didn't." I bite my lip and look up at him. "You did."

"There was sexual tension," I mutter, "and shit."

"I don't know, Catnip. He seems like such a pretty boy. Are you sure he's not like the others? You've got a lot on your plate right now with _Mockingjay_. Is he worth it?"

"God, Gale, ruin everything why don't you?"

He shrugs. "I don't want you to get hurt again. Last time that happened I got to pick up the pieces," he says quietly. "I'm not next door to do it if it happens again."

My mind flashes back to college and the night I found out Riley had been telling everyone what a cheap lay I was. The first guy I ever let my guard down with broke my heart and stomped all over it. On top of that, he told lie after lie and completely ruined my reputation at school. For weeks I practically lived in Gale's dorm room; my own roommate even became a bitch towards me.

"I know, okay? You think I haven't thought about all this? Maybe I just want to be with someone and not worry its going to be like that again. Maybe I just want to have fun." I pause. "And shit."

"Have fun all you want, but it looked like that guy wanted something a bit more long lasting than fun," he says, stealing a bite of my bagel. "Are you ready for that kind of commitment?"

**Peeta's POV**

"Boy, what's wrong with you today? You look like a puppy died," Mags says as she smiles for the camera. I adjust my light settings and take a other test shot.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Still overexposed. Damn. I hit a few buttons and let out a sigh.

"I'm an old woman, love. I've seen a lot of people lie in my life and I can tell when someone is telling the truth or not." I look up at her and she smiles softly, patting the seat on her couch next to her. "I don't bite."

I sit down tentatively and look through the photos I've taken so far on the screen on the back of my camera. So far, so good. My shitty mood just isn't help me right now. Her hand waves in front of my face and I smile apologetically.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong? Where is Katniss?"

"She's with a friend right now. I'm meeting up with her after I'm done." Gale's face flashes in my head and I look away from Mags.

"Oh, what was that? I saw that."

"Nothing."

"This friend. Is he a boy?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Honey, jealousy isn't becoming on you. I'm sure it's nothing."

"That's what she said earlier but I can't shake it I guess."

"You care about her a lot, don't you?" She takes my hand and covers it with hers. Her eyes search mine and narrow slightly. "Something's changed since yesterday. What happened, honey?"

My cheeks flush and I look away. "Nothing."

She clucks her tongue at me.

"I guess I just realized how much I like her, Mags. I haven't felt like this before." I pick at the bottom of my shirt nonchalantly and sigh again. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think I really suffer in this department or anything, I just... She's different."

She smiles wide at me, beaming, and winks. "Baby, I think you're falling for her." Before I can deny it she covers my mouth with her hand and shushes me. "I'm not saying you're in love with her already, son. But if you two keep in this direction you will. She might get a little scared, that girl, but give her time. She'll come around." She removes her hand and I smile.

"She's so stubborn."

"She's a woman. All women are stubborn. We think we always know best." She pauses. "And lets be honest, usually we do." We both laugh and she coughs a few times before rubbing her arms. She glances around the room at us and nods towards a chair. "Peeta, love, can you throw me that blanket over there? I feel a bit chilly."

"The guy she met up with today seemed like he was staking a claim on her. To me, at least. I could be paranoid."

"What if he was? What are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

"You like Katniss, right?" I nod. "Don't let some guy from her past sweep her off her feet. That's your job, sweetheart."

I chuckle. "So wise, Mags. So wise." I check my watch. "I need to pick her up so we can head back to the city. I had a lot of fun with you this week, Mags. It was a pleasure."

"Give me a hug, love." I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tight while making sure not to hurt her. She rubs my back and pulls away but not before cupping my cheek with her soft hand. She smiles up at me and pats my cheek. "Don't be a stranger, sweetheart."

* * *

"So how do you know Gale?"

"We go way back. I've known him since grade school when our dads worked together. Our fathers both died in the same accident so it brought our families close, I guess."

I nod. When I met the two of them to pick Katniss up, I immediately noticed a change in Katniss' mood. From the way Gale was eyeing me up and down I swear he wanted nothing more than to make me disappear but I pretended not to notice. The first few hours back home she didn't talk much. No complaining, nothing.

It kind of freaked me out.

"So you went to school in that area, or... ?"

She shakes her head. "No, I graduated high school in Virginia. We both went to NYU, me with a scholarship and him with loans, but he dropped out two years in and joined the military. He's stationed close to Pittsburgh now."

"You guys went to college together?"

She nods uncomfortably. "We both dreamed of NYU, but he couldn't afford it and his grades weren't good enough for scholarships. He's smart, but doesn't do well with classrooms."

"But he's in the military... "

"He's in the Special Forces. He's good with weapons and stuff."

Good to know.

Not.

She leans her head back against the seat and closes her eyes. "God, I'm exhausted." She cracks one eye open and looks at me. "Someone wore me out last night."

I try to stop myself from grinning but can't. "Well, that's rude." I cluck my tongue. "You should tell the person to mind their manners."

"I'm not sure I minded too much, actually. I was going to ask him for a repeat performance soon, maybe. If the mood strikes us, you know."

I glance at her and she raises an eyebrow. My fingers tighten on the steering wheel. "I don't think he would mind."

"Mmm," she says, leaning towards me, her hand running up my thigh, "I would hope not. Long car rides bring out the worst in me, you know."

"Yeah?" My voice cracks as her fingertips meet the inside of my thigh. I clear my throat. "The worst in you?"

"I just can't seem," her hands slip higher, "to control myself." I gasp when I feel her cup me and I squirm in my seat. She giggles and continues massaging me.

"Katniss, I'm driving!" I try to focus on the road in front of me but her hands working on me through my pants aren't doing me any good. She reaches up to unzip my pants and the sound of the zipper quietly moving its way downwards turns on me so unexpectedly that I harden instantly in expectation. Her hand dips inside and my legs turn to jello when her skin makes contact with mine.

"Drive, Peeta. Just drive." Her hand strokes me smoothly with just the right amount of pressure and I groan, leaning back just a little to give her more access.

"Fuck, that feels good." I glance in the rear view mirror but see no other cars on the highway with us- for now at least. Just the fact that she's doing this right here in my car fills me with excitement, even if it is just the two of us on the road. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and she brings her hand up to her mouth before pumping me again. "Oh, God."

Her warm hand combined with the moisture is driving me all kinds of crazy. I buck my hips into her hands and she clucks her tongue, using her other hand to hold my hips down. She tightens her grip on me and begins moving her hand faster.

"Fuck it." I spot a tree in the distance and pull over. I bring the car to a hard stop and put it in park, reaching beside my seat to pull a lever that propels my seat backwards. In one fluid motion I yank Katniss on top of me and crash my lips onto hers. She moans into my mouth and continues stroking me; my breath catches in my throat and I pull her face back down to mine to kiss her again. She smiles against my lips and pushes me back down.

"Now, to continue what you stopped me from doing the other night... I have a favor to return."

"What?"

She winks at me and then her mouth is on me, _there_, and I swear I nearly come in her mouth immediately. Her head bobs up and down, slowly, and her tongue licks the tip as her hand continues working on me. Her mouth is hot and soft and her pink lips kiss the tip as she takes all of me in her throat.

My hips buck again and she pushes me back down; I tangle my fingers in her hair and try to calm the steadily increasing heart rate inside my chest. She reaches one hand up to touch my chest underneath my shirt and I grab her hand and take it in mine. She tightens her fingers around mine as she holds my penis in the back of her throat and I groan audibly through the car. When her fingertips begins massaging my testicles I know I'm going to be a goner.

"Katniss, stop... I'm going to... "

She pushes my hand away and covers the tip of my penis with her mouth. One hand massages me at the base while the other milks me. I feel my muscles contracting and in one hot flash, I feel her tongue lapping up everything I give her. In one final motion, she takes all of me in her mouth again before giving me one final lick.

She smiles at me.

I collapse in my seat, spent.

She laughs.

"That was... Holy fuck. I can't... Talk."

She chugs from a bottle of water and gives me a thumbs up. She eyes my crotch, still quite exposed, and winks at me. I look down and my little guy just sits there, looking just as tired as I feel. I pull up my underwear and pants and clear my throat.

"That was sudden."

"You're welcome."

I reach for her and she leans in to me, kissing my softly on my cheek. The scent of her shampoo wafts up and I breathe her in, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. She sighs and pulls away.

"We better get back on the road."

"But you didn't..."

"It's okay. I'll take an IOU."

She smiles.

God, she's beautiful.

Hesitantly I pull the car back on the highway and take her hand in mine. She looks at our twined hands for a few long moments but doesn't say anything, just looks out the window. She bites the inside of her cheek and pulls her legs up to her chest while still holding on to my hand.

"Are you okay?"

She smiles softly. "I'm fine."

"Fine is usually female code for something's wrong."

She shakes her head. "Naw." I raise an eyebrow and look at her pointedly. She gives me another small smile. "This weekend just progressed fast, that's all." As much as I try not to, I feel a small pit growing in my stomach.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I've had fun. I like you."

"But... "

"I just think it means more to you than it does to me."

"Why do you think that?"

My left leg is twitching, my telltale sign of nerves. Is she changing her mind? Already? What, did I not appreciate that blow job enough for her? I should have returned the favor like I wanted to. Dammit.

"The way you pull me close, the way you kiss me... I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Well, yeah, Katniss, I like you. I don't think I've ever made that a secret or anything." She looks away. "Look at me." She bites her lip. "Katniss, look at me." She looks up. "We obviously have chemistry, right? I think that's pretty obvious."

"I mean, yeah, I guess."

"I think that means we should explore it. Take it as it goes. You like me, I know you do, I just think you're a bit scared because, yeah, things progressed fast this weekend." She opens her mouth but I cut her off. "Say you don't, but last night after you fell asleep you wrapped yourself around me and said my name in your sleep three times. _Three times_. Don't cut us off before we give this a chance."

She looks at me in surprise. "I didn't mean I wanted to stop. I was just telling you how I felt."

"That you don't care about me like how I care about you."

"I care about you, I just don't know if its how you care for me."

"Katniss."

"Yeah?"

"You're over thinking things."

"Yeah."

"Stop it."

"Okay."

When she kisses me goodbye when I drop her off at her apartment complex, I watch her as she walks through the double doors of her lobby. As she pulls her small suitcase in after her, she turns to look at me one last time.

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Peeta's POV**

"_Fuck_."

I throw my phone on the couch next to me and sit with my head in my hands. I stare at the screen willing her to call me back but I know it's all in vain.

Five days.

It's been five days and no calls, no texts, nothing from Katniss. I don't know why I'm surprised; a part of me knew when I dropped her off that it would be like this. I've kept an eye out for her at work but she must be working out of the office this week. Even Cato seemed irked that she hasn't been around.

I just don't know what to do, how to continue. If I give up trying to talk to her I lose; if I try to talk to her and piss her off, I lose.

It's Friday night. I drum my fingers on my knees and think. I think, hard.

My stomach growls and I pat it softly. I eye a takeout menu on my kitchen counter and pick it up studying the back of it before glancing at my phone again on the couch. Without a second thought, I grab my wallet and keys and leave before I can change my mind.

**Katniss' POV**

"I know, Gale, I know." I wrestle the phone between my ear and shoulder as I check to see if my clothes are dry at the local laundromat. I slam the door shut and turn it on, plopping myself down on a nearby chair.

"Don't _'I know, Gale_' me Katniss. I'm not trying to bug you, I'm just nosy."

"I haven't seen him since we got back, okay? Are you happy now?"

My phone vibrates and I pull it away to glance at the screen. Another text from Peeta. I ignore it and continue talking to Gale.

"No, I'm not happy. If you like him then go for it."

"You were right before. He wants different things. I'd just be wasting our time."

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but wasn't the sex good? You had chemistry, didn't you? It wouldn't hurt to keep that going."

I suck in a breath of air. "Gale, I'm not one for fuck buddies. Not anymore at least." A small man with red hair sitting across from me raises an eyebrow at me and I smile apologetically. He rolls his eyes and goes back to reading. I lower my voice when I talk to him again. "That was a long time ago. I can't use him for his body. Besides, he's made it pretty clear he wants me- not my tits."

The man clears his throat and begins tapping his toes irritably.

"You haven't seen him at work?"

"I've been working at home or doing interviews out of office. I haven't really given him a chance."

"I'm surprised he hasn't come knocking on your door."

"Ugh. Stop it."

"I just want you to be happy, Catnip. It seemed like you liked him last weekend; I just don't want to be the reason you got scared off. It's not my fault, is it? I liked him okay."

"Are you kidding me? You had something stuck up your ass so far you couldn't walk straight. You hated him." The man glares at me. I wink at him and he blushes before looking away.

"Naw, he was okay."

"Gale."

"Fine. I didn't like him."

"Told you."

"Anyways."

"Don't you have a gun to go shoot or something?" The man looks at me in alarm, his mouth gaping open. "Hold on, Gale." I cover the mouthpiece to my phone.

"Seriously, dude, what are you staring at? Am I talking to you?" The man looks around as if I'm talking to someone else. He realizes I'm talking to him and his face turns beet red.

"My friend on the phone is in the military. He's not a terrorist. Mind your own damn business."

He stands up and walks to the other end of the room and takes a seat as far away from me as possible without saying a word.

"Thank you," I call out. Gale laughs in my ear and I huff out a breath of hot air.

"I'm just saying, Catnip, you're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"Hopefully later rather than sooner." I check my clothes again to see if they're dry, which thy are. Finally. "Gale, I'm gonna let you go. My clothes are dry and toting them home with one hand won't be an easy feat."

"Yeah, yeah. Later."

* * *

When I get home it's almost nine o'clock at night. Seeing as how it's a Friday and I have nothing better to do, I change into a loose tee and my self proclaimed spandex booty shorts from when I played volleyball in high school. The things leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, but my god they're so comfortable it's ridiculous.

What to do, what to do.

All of my articles are written and nothing is on tv tonight. I eye my collection of DVDs but nothing looks enticing when I look at my old school N64.

Mario Kart it is.

A blur of Mario and Princess Peach fills my screen and I get a bit too giddy for my own good. I settle myself into a burrow of pillows with my hefty game controller when I hear a thump at my door. I groan inwardly.

"Sorry, Luigi. I'll be back."

For some reason, I forget to look through the peep hole before answering the door.

For some reason, all logic escapes my mind as soon as I see Peeta in front of me with his disheveled blonde hair and big blue eyes.

For some reason, I throw myself at him before I can change my mind.

When my lips leave his, his eyes are still closed. When he opens them he blinks a few times before smiling widely as he holds up a huge bag smelling distinctly of Chinese food.

"That was easy. Are you hungry?"

He's wearing a tight black Bon Iver band tee that shows off his muscles a bit too well for my own good. Red gym shorts hang loosely off his hips and my fingertips tingle as I remember our eventful weekend. I stand there awkwardly not knowing what to say to him, so I do the only thing a normal girl my age would do in this type of situation.

I slam the door shut in his face.

"_Seriously_?" He knocks on the door and I scowl to myself. Dammit. Stupid nerves, stupid boys, stupid hormones that make me want his fine ass even when my head tells me no.

"Go away, Peeta."

"No."

_Dammit, dammit, dammit._

"I'm sick."

"You seemed fine to me a second ago."

"I'm sick. Go to the doctor. You might be infected."

His voice is quiet. "...Infected? You have an STD?"

I throw open the door and he throws himself inside before I can do anything about it. He places the bag on my kitchen counter and turns to face me as if he just found out he's won a million dollars.

"I do _not_ have an STD," I growl.

"I know." He throws his keys on my counter and begins digging through his bag of goodies. "I had to get in somehow, right? I have steamed dumplings, sesame chicken, vegetable lo mein, pepper steak and steamed broccoli." He glances inside the bag and pulls out two more containers. "Also, I have steamed white rice and those sugar donut things."

"It sounds like you're feeding an army."

"Might as well be if you're eating." My jaw drops and he winks. "Just kidding." He pauses. "Kind of."

"That's not rude at all, Peeta."

"I mean, you are the one who told me once that you're like a fat kid when you eat."

I grimace. "Yeah." He hands me a pair of chopsticks and motions for me to sit down. I watch him but don't move. "I'm not hungry."

"Liar." My stomach growls and he laughs. "I rest my case. Come on, I won't bite. It's just food." His eyes drift down to my top and he chuckles. "Nice shirt."

I smooth down my One Direction tee and roll my eyes. "It was a gag gift. They're my guilty pleasure."

"Harry is my favorite," he says with a wink.

"What are you doing here, Peeta?" I stab a piece of chicken and nibble on it, looking away. Damn, this food is good. I attack the lo mein next, wrapping the noodles around my chopsticks slowly.

His body stills and he watches me.

"I was hoping you could tell me that. What's going on?"

"I've been busy."

He glares at me. "A text message takes two seconds to send. Next excuse?"

"My phone is broken."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I know, okay? God, I'm sorry. I just... I can't, Peeta. It's too much, this is all too much too fast."

He doesn't say anything. His fingers pick up a dumpling and he stuffs the whole thing in his mouth nodding for me to continue.

"I don't know what you want from me. I don't want anything serious."

"Who said I did?"

"What?"

He swallows and waves his chopsticks at me. "During our weekend, I never once said I wanted anything serious. Yeah, I like you. Yeah, I'm attracted to you, obviously. But it's not like I want to marry you," he says.

"What? I'm totally marriage material."

"Not right now, you're not."

"Excuse me?"

He rolls his eyes. "We're too young for all that stuff. Marriage is the last thing on my mind." He stabs a piece of broccoli. "We take this as it goes," he says, smiling at me. "One day at a time. Just having fun. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't want to be a fuck buddy."

"Again, I didn't say fuck buddy. I want to see you, Katniss. But for right now, it doesn't have to be exclusive or anything. If that's not what you want, that's fine. I can deal. We can just... Casually see each other in a romantic capacity."

"A romantic capacity," I repeat dully.

"What are your thoughts on this?"

He watches me carefully and I sigh, dropping my chopsticks on the counter. "I'd say I'm full, Mario Kart is waiting on me, and I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked."

**Peeta's POV**

"Fucking stupid ass bananas. Shit. _Shit_! That bitch just exploded a bomb up my ass! In clear daylight!"

I have quickly learned that when Katniss plays video games, she turns into a total potty mouth.

I love it.

"That whore doesn't know what's coming. What the fuck kind of name is _Princess Peach_? Is she supposed to be from fucking Georgia? Does she really like peaches? Besides, if I were a damn princess I wouldn't date a short chubby asshole with a mustache."

"Katniss, it's a game."

"Sometimes I think they're gay."

"What?! You're crazy."

"Seriously! You're telling me in all their years trying to save Peach, they never got lonely at night? They never got a wandering eye? I'm just saying."

"Oh my God. They are not gay."

"It's totally cool if they are. I love gay people. But sometimes I wondered."

I shake my head. "I'll never see Mario and Luigi the same again."

I'm going to win her over, one way or another.

We've been playing video games for the last two hours now and I swear I haven't had this much fun in forever. Every once in awhile I catch her watching me out of the corner or her eye, and when I do she blushes and turns away.

I wish I knew why she keeps pushing me away.

There's no way in hell I'll be dating anyone other than Katniss any time soon but she doesn't have to know that. I don't want to scare her off. I want her to trust me and open up to me and just be herself- even if that means I have to give her some extra breathing room.

My eyes drift down to her nearly nonexistent shorts and I swallow the lump in my throat. Even with no makeup and wearing clothes that she just threw on she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her lean legs are pulled up to her chest and her tongue is sticking out in concentration as she plays Nintendo. Her long hair drifts softly over her shoulders. I tentatively reach over to play with a strand between my fingertips.

She smiles, her eyes still on the television screen.

"I don't think Bowzer likes being stranded on the side of the road, Peeta."

"Bowzer can go to hell," I growl, yanking her arm and pulling her on top of my lap. Our lips collide and our limbs jumble in a flurry of movements as I drag my tongue across her jawline. Her fingernails drag down my arm and she gasps when I catch her earlobe between my teeth.

She sits back on her heels and clucks her tongue at me. "Just because I'm kicking your ass doesn't mean you get to choose our activities for the night, sir. My apartment, my rules."

"I fed you. Doesn't that count for anything?" I slowly run my hand up her sides, pausing underneath her breasts. Her legs tighten around me fractionally and I glance down to see that her shorts have ridden all the way up now. She glances down and blushes but doesn't move to adjust anything. Just like that, the entire atmosphere in the room changes.

I swear I can hear my heartbeat, the room is so quiet.

I grip her thighs and gently pull her forward so her entire body rests flush against mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and closes the space between us as she presses her lips to mine. I can feel her vulnerability right now. The way she kisses me isn't like the other times; she's gentle, soft.

God, I wish she would give up the act and just be with me already.

As if she read my thoughts, her lips quickly change and turn frenzied as she runs her mouth down my neck. When I feel the nick of her teeth on my skin I reach between us to cup her breast and she exhales roughly into my ear. Surprisingly, she's bra less.

Thank god.

I gently roll her nipple between my thumb and finger through her shirt and she gasps, bucking her head back as she grinds her hips into mine. I follow suit with my other hand, working her peaks, watching her lose control little by little. I dip my head forward and take one nipple in my mouth through the fabric of her shirt and she nearly falls off my lap when she arches her back into me.

"Easy, girl," I say with her nipple still in my mouth. I teasingly suck gently and excruciatingly slowly, pulling it in back and forth between my lips and then softly tug with my teeth. I repeat the movement on her other breast, this time with my tongue, still through her shirt.

I grip her bottom firmly in my hands and lift her slightly to bring her breasts at eye level with me. With one hand, I pull off her shirt and she falls back into my arms as I slowly leave a trail of kisses between the crest between her peaks down to her belly button. She braces herself with her hands on my knees as she grips me for support.

I pull her back up to me and she kisses me with a fierceness I didn't know she possessed. Her tongue meets with mine in languid strokes teasing me as her fingertips trace the lining of my shorts.

"Mmm mmm, my turn," I whisper against her lips.

"That's what I'm trying to do," she whines as I cup her through her shorts. I tease her with my fingertips, dragging them along the front lining. She grinds into my hand and I hold her hips in place. She makes an irritated nose as she tries to move against me but I stand up, holding her against me as I try to make our way to her bedroom.

Halfway there, I can't ignore the feel of her lips as she sucks on my neck with reckless abandon. I place her on her feet and slam her against the wall of the hallway and rip my shirt off making sure I keep my hips flush against hers so she can't move. I grab her hands and brace them on the wall over her head and attack her lips with mine.

Her tongue darts out to touch my bottom lip and she sucks on it sending me into a horny frenzy as I take her nipple in my mouth again. I drop to my knees and yank her shorts down in one swift motion before throwing one of her legs over my shoulder.

Her clit is in my mouth, warm and inviting and her hands are nearly pulling my hair out. I suckle while gripping her thigh that's resting on my shoulder. Her hips quiver a few times and she tries pull me up but I grab her hand and place it on her chest instead. I look up as I draw her into my mouth again and see her teasing her own nipples, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

The muscles of her thighs clench and tremble, letting me know she's close, so I go in for the kill. My fingers plunge deep inside her massaging her from the inside and she cries out as her knees begin to buckle. I support her weight as she falls apart above me, her body weakening against the wall and her legs going slack.

"Oh. My. God," she pants as she drapes an arm across her face. She's out of breath and her cheeks are flushed. She pulls me up and kisses me once, hard, and takes my earlobe in her mouth. "Fuck me, Peeta. Right here." She doesn't have to tell me twice. I drop my pants and reach into my back pocket for a condom, but she stops my hand. "I'm on birth control. Now, Peeta. I need you _now_."

I pick her up and her legs wrap around my waist. In one fluid motion, I sink myself deep inside her and we both cry out. I'm fucking her, right here in her hallway, against her wall; I'm buried so deep inside her. The overwhelming warmth and slickness of her is working wonders on me and it won't be long if we stay here. I begin walking towards her room, never breaking contact with her, and she begins moving herself on me as I carry her.

"_Fuck_, Katniss. How am I supposed to walk when you're doing that to me?"

She grins and gently pulls my hair. "My apartment, my rules. You figure it out." She slowly lifts herself and plunges back down on me and my knees buckle as I throw my head back. I brace us against the wall again and she continues lifting herself up and down. She kisses my neck. "You feel so good, Peeta. So good," she whispers, grinding her ass in my hands.

"Oh god... I'm not going to make it to the bedroom." I kick open the hallway bathroom door and place her down on the counter. I reach over and flick on the lights as I begin to pump in and out of her slowly trying my best to make it last longer.

Apparently it's all in vain because as soon as I see myself in the mirror with Katniss all my strength resolves and my hips are frantic as they move in unison with hers. The familiar muscle contractions begin and I grip her tightly to my body as I finish. My hips jerk a few times and then my whole body goes completely still. I can't bear to pull away, so I remain where I am sheathed inside her.

We both breathe heavily for a few moments. I lean my forehead on her shoulder and she leans her head against mine, rubbing my back gently as she places a gentle kiss on my neck. I shiver and pull her closer to me. I can feel her heart beat still racing, just like mine, and she nuzzles herself into my neck.

Moments like this make me wonder why she always runs.

I exhale and reach for a Kleenex as I slowly pull out. I give her a light kiss and gently wipe both of us clean; she watches me with a strange look on her face before jumping off the counter.

"What?"

"Nothing," she murmurs as she flicks off the light and takes my hand. I pause in the hallway to scoop up our discarded clothes and I hold her shirt above her head waiting for her to slide her arms through the holes. She watches me carefully as she holds her arms up above her head letting it fall over her hips. Her eyes don't leave mine as I pull her in for another light kiss and hand her her bottoms.

When we find our way to the bed, she rests her head on my chest and softly runs her hand through my chest hair (or lack thereof). I take her hand and kiss her fingertips, one by one, and then touch my lips to her forehead as she snuggles in closer.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know." I run my fingers through her hair and she sighs as she wraps her arm around me. She's crushed into my side from her head down to her toes which are entwined with my feet.

"I don't know why I get scared," she says quietly. "I just freak out for no reason."

"It's a good thing I don't get scared too easily, then."

"I'm scared you'll learn to hate me one day when I disappoint you."

"You sound so sure that could happen."

"It always does," she murmurs sadly.

I pause and consider my words carefully. "I'll always be here, Katniss. Even when you don't want me to be, I'll still be here." I kiss her forehead again. "Always."

The room is quiet as she runs a fingertip back and forth across my collarbone. "I'm glad I met you," she whispers.

As she drifts to sleep, I stare at the ceiling wondering what will happen to me when she does decide to freak out permanently. One thing is for damn sure after tonight.

I've fallen for her.

Hard.


End file.
